Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets
by Anjin-san
Summary: Harry returns for his 5th year at Hogwarts, but weird things start to happen...weird even for Harry. What is this place where he is transported from time to time? Things get quite complicated, when Voldemort sends an Assasin at Hogwarts. Will Harry surviv
1. Chapter 1 Voldemort's Appearance

Chapter 1- Voldemort's Appearance   
  
A dark night had fallen over Privet Drive. It seemed as though everything was frozen in time. There was no sound, no movement. A cool breeze swept silently through the empty yards. Only at a window, a light was still on. And there, sitting on a chair was Harry Potter. Near his elbow, Hedwig was asleep in her cage.  
One month had passed since Voldemort's return to power…one month since he had left Hogwarts. In that time, no strange happening had bothered the Dursley house. Harry had expected something to happen in the first week. He couldn't sleep or rest, he was always looking out the window, searching for some sign of magical activity. But the most unusual thing he was able to notice, was a scratch on uncle Vernon's company car. Of course, he wasn't the only one to notice it, but he did feel it, when he was accused of   
Harry was thinking. He had the strange sensation that something big was about to happen. He couldn't sleep. He looked at the watch on his bedside table. It showed 11.45. In about 15 minutes he was going to be 15. The thought cheered him up a bit. He stood up and walked towards a little mirror. He was taller that last year. His voice had started to get thicker. His face had a more mature expression after the events that had taken place at Hogwarts last year. He looked at the watch. 11.59. Slowly, time crawled. Harry's heart began to beat faster as the seconds passed. He felt pressure pressing against his head, his body...His arms were suddenly so heavy that he could barely hold them. And then it was 12. The window opened with a loud bang and fresh air came into the room, hitting Harry in the face. And then, his scar began to hurt worse that it had ever hurt before. Harry fell to his knees and clutched his forehead. The pain was blinding him. A thought crossed his mind "Why?"... And then it stopped. The cool breeze touched Harry's cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes and got to his feet. He stood there for a minute listening. But the bang didn't wake the Dursleys up. Harry walked slowly towards the window and looked out in the cold night. Privet Drive was silent. But suddenly something moved. And Harry saw a shape taking form into the night. It was a man. He wore a black robe and cloak, and had his hood over his head. In his right hand he held a wand. Slowly the hooded man glided towards the Dursleys house. With every step, Harry's heart was beating faster. The man suddenly stopped. He seemed to concentrate for a minute that seemed like an eternity and then he looked up at Harry. The scar began to hurt again. Even through the blinding pain Harry recognized who the man was. The red eyes, the slits instead of nostrils...It was Lord Voldemort.   
Fear swept over Harry like a cold wind. Drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. He forgot the pain, the only thing he knew at this moment was that Lord Voldemort was on the street looking at him. He wanted to get away from the window, he wanted to get his wand, but he just stood there thunderstruck. Moments passed and nothing happened. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry realized that Voldemort is looking straight through him. But why? Suddenly, Harry's attention was attracted by a strange group. He didn't know what it was at the beginning but then, 5 owls took shape on the dark sky. Harry looked at Voldemort. He had seen them too and was eyeing them with suspicion. "Faster!" Harry thought. "Before Voldemort gets any ideas!" He looked at the owls again and then noticed that Voldemort had raised his wand. Carried by the wind the word "Accio" spoken in a high pitched voice reached Harry's ear. And then he saw the owls speeding unwillingly towards Voldemort. "NO!" he thought! He jumped after his wand. But then he realized that using his wand wasn't going to help...Even worse, Voldemort might see him. The owls were nearly there. Harry saw Pig fluttering madly to release himself from Voldemort's spell. "No, stop, come here!!!" Harry thought and he found himself concentrating hard on the owls. He wished they'd stop, he wished they'd come to him, to him, come to him! And the owls began to loose speed. Voldemort was taken aback by this. His eyes narrowed until they became only two thin lines on his face. And then the owls began to speed towards Harry's window. Harry didn't realize this until they were all safe in his room. Voldemort was suddenly whiter than usual. And then he whispered:- It started. I have little time left...   
Harry heard the words clearly. He wondered what had started. And then he saw Voldemort disapparate. The street was silent again...   
  
For a few moments, the only thing Harry could hear was his own breath. And then shapes began to apparate in front of the Dursley's house. Soon, 6 or 7 wizards were patrolling up and down privet drive. Some looked up at Harry's window but they all seemed to be unable to see him. Harry had fallen into some kind of paralysis. He couldn't move a muscle and he didn't want to. Suddenly a big, white owl swooshed past him, and headed towards the moon. Harry accompanied her with his eyes and then he jumped as a familiar voice growled behind him:   
- All right there, Potter?   
Harry turned around. And there, standing on his wooden leg, his magic eye spinning madly into it's socket and a little flask in his hand was Mad-Eye Moody. He looked exactly like the Moody Harry had met at Hogwarts last year, only this time the scarred man standing in front of him was the real Mad-Eye Moody. Moody's magic eye stopped for a brief moment over Harry's presents.   
- Professor Moody...How...Why...Voldemort...   
- Yes, Potter, the Dark Lord was here.   
- But...he could not see me! He did nothing! And then the owls came...and i just...   
- Do you really think Dumbledore would've sent you here without protection? This house and this whole area is under the influence of a very powerful charm called...   
- Fidelius Charm? But if this place is under...then...Professor Moody...Who's the secret-keeper?   
- I should've known you are familiar with this charm...After all... Anyway, i'm not sure i should tell you who the secret-keeper is but i assure you, he is the most "qualified" person for the job!   
- That means...it must be Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore is my secret keeper!?!   
- Sharp mind, Potter! Have you ever considered a career as an Auror?   
Harry smiled. Moody had already told him that last year but the one who was saying it was in fact Barty Crouch...   
- Enough with this, Potter! You have to rest! Here, drink this. It will make you feel better.   
Moody handed him the flask. It contained a reddish liquid. As he opened it a thin red smoke came out that smelled like strawberries. Harry drank it, and he suddenly felt warm, and calm as he had never been before. He relaxed and a smile spread across his face.   
- That's better!, Moody growled, And now you go and open your presents. I'm sure you'll enjoy the one Mr. Sirius Black sent to you...Happy birthday!   
Moody disapparated with a faint *pop* and Harry was alone again...   
Slowly, all owls swooshed past him, except Hedwig, who came and gave him an affectionate nip on the ear. Harry sat on his bed and picked up a small letter containing all the things he needed for Hogwarts and a small note from professor McGonnagle. Harry was surprised to find out that he needed his dress robes again. Then he read the note:   
" Mr. Harry Potter   
Due to the events that have taken place at Hogwarts last year, professor Dumbledore has assigned me the duty of bringing you safe to Hogwarts. As such, on the day of the departure i will arrive at your house and escort you personally to Kings Cross station. Please inform your tutors of this decision.   
Minerva McGonnagle"   
Harry thought for a moment and tried to imagine the faces the Dursleys will make when he'll tell them. Then, his eyes fell on a big package wrapped in some sort of pelt. He opened it carefully and smiled as he recognized Hagrid's writing on a big birthday cake. There was also a note that read:" Happy Birthday Harry!!! How are you? Me and Olive have succeded in our mission and are now heading towards Hogwarts. Can't wait to meet you there!   
Hagrid"   
Harry smiled as he put away the cake...He knew Hagrid wasn't much of a cook, so he thought of donating it to Dudley... He was still on a diet and had even lost a few pounds, but he still had a long way to go in order to recover from the past 14 years of overfeeding... There were now only three packages left...The most important ones. Harry grabbed a square-shaped one and opened it. It contained a pair of Superstars and a note with Ron's handwriting on it:   
"Happy Birthday Harry!   
Hope you're fine! Dad confiscated these from a family of Muggles. They are enchanted with a haste spell! A guy crashed through a wall when he tried to run...Dad had to work over time for a week to repair all the damadge...So be carefull!!!   
Ron"   
Harry smiled and tried the Superstars on. It felt like he was standing on a cloud, and he could feel an urge to run... But there was no time for that. He took the Superstars off and opened a large package. It was from Sirius and Lupin. The note within said:   
"Hello Harry and Happy Birthday!   
First of all I want to assure you that Snuffles is OK. He's been here with me for the past week. Dumbledore has the situation under control, even though Voldemort has taken control over Azkhaban. Of course the ministry is keeping that secret but people already began to notice that things aren't right. I believe you've been told about the Fidelius Charm that has been cast upon you so I won't insist on telling you that you're perfectly safe. I hope you'll like what we've got for you...But be careful! It's much more difficult to handle than a broomstick!   
Moony"   
Near Lupin's signature Sirius had pressed a muddy paw. Harry smiled again and felt happier then ever. He opened the wrapped present and found himself face to face with a skateboard. On it's back the skull of a bird grinned at him standing on the word "Birdhouse". Harry felt an urge to get out on the street and try the board. But then he remembered Voldemort and decided to leave it for another time. The last present was from Hermione. She had used Victor Krum's owl. Harry had already received several letters from her and he knew she was in Bulgaria visiting Victor. Ron wasn't happy about this... The present was a beautiful book called "The Mind Diary". It's cover was made of some sort of soft material encrusted with gold and silver. Harry opened the letter that bared Hermione's writing on it. It read:   
"Happy Birthday Harry!   
I'm writing this letter from my own desk in my own home. I'm back. Victor is a great guy, but I discovered he's not the one for me...I hope Ron will start answering to my letters now.... Stupid me...This is your birthday card! I shouldn't bring these things up in here... Anyway, i hope you'll like what i bought for you. It's a diary! But you don't write in it yourself. It will write down your most secret and unspoken thoughts for you, and you are the only one who will be able to read what's written in there. That be told, i'll meet you at Kings Cross in a few days,   
Love, Hermione"   
Harry felt a strange sensation deep in his stomach. He remembered Hermione as she was at the Yule Ball. And a strange thought floated through his mind for a moment:" Me and Hermione..." Harry smiled and chased the thought away. Then he put all the presents away and got into bed. Silence filled his room again. Slowly he reached for the diary and opened it. There was nothing written in it. But not for long. Suddenly, letters began to form in Harry's handwriting. And strange enough, the formed a sentence Harry didn't expect:" Oh, how I wish Hermione was here with me...".   
Half an hour later, Harry was asleep. He had pushed the diary under his bed. In the darkness of the room a man appeared. He had some kind of bird on his shoulder. The man approached Harry's bed and a ray of moonlight touched his face. He was old. His silver hair and beard were shining brightly.   
- Harry, he muttered, dark times are ahead. The transformation started. Now, more than ever, you must be brave. It's all up to you now..." The man turned his back to Harry. Slowly he stepped towards the door and then suddenly Albus Dumbledore disapparated from Harry's room... 


	2. Chapter 2 Home Again

Chapter Two- Home again   
  
Slowly, the few weeks that separated Harry from his departure for Hogwarts passed. The Dursleys had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore where he explained in a few well chosen words that Harry must be protected and that they are all perfectly safe. Since that letter, the Dursley's began to avoid Harry as much as they could. They seemed to think that he could be struck down by thunder at any time, and thus the most intelligent thing to do was to stay away from trouble... Meanwhile, Harry found himself many times thinking at Hermione. And thoughts about her often appeared in his diary.   
And then, one day, Harry woke up and smiled... It was the day when he left for Hogwarts...   
Everything was already packed, so the only thing Harry had to do was get dressed. He carried his trunk down the stairs, placed Hedwig's cage on top of it and the skateboard near. He wore his Superstars for the first time and zoomed around the house for 10 minutes, until he heard aunt Petunia get out of bed. Soon, uncle Vernon followed her and, to Harry's surprise, also did Dudley. He had never seen Dudley get out of bed that early. They all ate hastily without saying anything. And then, at 9 o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Dudley squeaked and ran upstairs, aunt Petunia jumped behind uncle Vernon and Harry headed for the door. It was professor McGonnagal. She wore perfectly normal Muggle clothes and seemed whiter than usual. Harry invited her inside. Professor McGonnagal headed towards uncle Vernon and reached him her hand.   
- Professor Minerva McGonnagal, Trasfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pleased to meet you.   
- Vernon Dursley...This is my wife Petunia...   
Uncle Vernon seemed to have appreciated the fact that professor McGonnagal looked absolutely normal...in fact, the stern look on her face would perfectly suite a guardian at St. Brutus...   
-Please take your trunk to the car, Harry, said professor McGonnagal.   
Five minutes later, Harry was in a small black car and the driver, a small bald guy that looked remarkably like a goblin, was speeding on the roads.   
Soon, the car stopped in front of King's Cross station and Harry got out. He saw five or six people surrounding him and, strange enough, they all had a little sign on their chests. It read:   
"Order of the Phoenix- Auror"  
They smiled to him and shook his hand saying:   
- Mr. Potter! What an honor to meet you! Delighted! We will be your escort until you are safe within the train. But where is our leader?   
- Oh, there she is!   
Harry's jaw dropped. Mrs. Figg was advancing towards them with a small emblem on her chest. On the emblem there was a Phoenix rising from it's ashes and the words:"Order of the Phoenix- Archwizard" were clearly visible.   
- Hello, Harry dear! I'm so pleased to meet you again!   
- Mrs. Figg? But how....and why...   
- A few weeks after you defeated Lord Voldemort, and Albus had placed all sorts of charms and protection on the house of the Muggles where you were living, he thought that additional safety would not hurt...So I was sent as an...how do Muggles call them...undercover agent, to ensure your safety. But times have changed now, so I had to come back and reassume my position. And here I am, making sure that you will get to Hogwarts safely.   
Harry felt anger sweeping over him. Why? Why was he so special? What did he do to deserve all these safety measures? He thought of Neville... Why didn't Neville get any protection? He had defeated Lord Voldemort three times so far! He wasn't exactly helpless! He wanted to scream at them, tell them to leave him alone but suddenly, all the anger left him. And then he saw a beautiful Japanese girl standing next to him. She smiled and said:   
- Why are you so angry? Anger doesn't solve anything, it only makes problems worse.   
Her voice was so calm, and sounded almost like music. And Harry realized how right she was. She smiled at him and then began to push her trolley towards the wall that separated platform nine from platform ten.   
- That's the "special" girl? asked a young wizard that was standing next to Mrs. Figg.   
- Indeed...She's the one.   
Harry gave them a puzzled look and then slowly began to push the trolley towards the wall...   
.....And then he was on the other side. Wizards and witches were squirming around, Harry heard screaming, sparks flew into the air, owls were hooting madly at each other and he felt that he finally was where he belonged!   
- Harry! Harry!!! Finally!!!   
Hermione's face appeared in the crowd. And all the thoughts Harry had about him and Hermione vanished. She was his friend! And that was much more than a girlfriend. He loved her, but not as a girlfriend but as a true friend. He smiled warmly. Hermione had changed a lot. She too looked mature and she was more beautiful that last year. She was no longer a little girl. He hair wasn't bushy anymore and Harry wondered weather it was because of some kind of magic she had used, or simply Mother Nature had decided that bushy hair is no longer needed. The second version seemed better, as Harry knew that Hermione was the last person to disobey the interdiction for underage wizards to use magic outside Hogwarts. Hermione jumped and kissed Harry on his cheek and then hugged him tightly until she left him breathless. And then Harry saw Ron. He was advancing through the crowd tall and handsome. He had also changed during summer. His face was mature too, he was tall as he had always been, and he also seemed more muscular. He shook Harry's hand and helped him to take his trunk into an empty compartment he and Hermione had found at the end of the train. Then they went back to Ron's family. There, Harry received another round of kissing and hugging from Mrs. Weasley who wished them good luck and then, when the engine announced that the train was about to leave, disapparated in a small blue cloud of sparks.   
Five minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together in their compartment talking about everything. Hermione was just telling them how her hair stopped being bushy when the compartment door opened and the Japanese girl Harry had met earlier poked her head inside and said:   
- Hi! Can i sit here with you? Everywhere else it's full...  
- Sure, Harry answered hastily. And hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter.   
- Hello Harry Potter. I'm Helena Toda.   
Helena looked around for a place to put her trunk and Harry helped her to heave it near his. Then, he introduced Helena to Ron and Hermione and they all sat down confortably. Soon the food cart arrived and they emptied their pockets buying as much as they could carry. Then, after choking on a lemon-flavored every flavor bean, Harry asked Hellena:   
- How didn't we meet you until now? In what year are you?   
- Actually, i wasn't in Hogwarts until now... I received the letter when i was 11 but i had to finish my studies before coming to Hogwarts.   
- Then...You'll be starting in the 1st year? Harry asked in amazement.   
- No... The truth is everything i need to know will be "written" into my head through magic...   
Ron suddenly choked spraying the window with bits of chocolate frog. Hermione stared at Hellena in amazement and Harry frowned. The first one to recover was Ron:   
- ARE YOU SERIOUS? AND WE HAVE TO WORK SO HARD FOR 7 YEARS WHEN IT CAN ALL BE "WRITTEN" INTO US?   
- Whoa there! It's not that simple.   
- ACTUALLY IT'S VERY SIMPLE!   
- No... The purpose of school isn't just to fill your head with information you will surely forget after you graduate.   
- Really! Then what's the purpose of school?   
- It's to teach you how to think and how to organize your work.   
- I couldn't have said it better! said Hermione suddenly smiling.   
- Domo Arigato. That means thank you in Japanese...   
Soon they were all talking as if they had known each other for a long time. They found out that Helena was a very interesting person. She never got mad. She could control her anger and, through some sort of magic, could take others anger away. Also, she didn't know very much about Lord Voldemort either. Harry was surprised that she could say his name and then he told her everything he knew about the Dark Lord except what had happened at Hogwarts last year.   
- Well, well, well! Potter's back!   
Malfoy's head appeared in the door. He was followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's eyes flashed with anger, but it vanished quickly as Hellena spoke:   
- And who might you be?   
- That's Malfoy. answered Ron disgusted. He's a combination between a garbage pile and dirt from under the fingernails...   
- Well, Weasley, I see you've got some new words in the vocabulary. It was about time you found out where your family found food...   
Ron felt like he was hit with a hammer in his head. He took out his wand and shouted:   
- Paralisio!   
The spell hit Malfoy's legs.   
- Paralisio!   
The spell hit Malfoy's arms. Malfoy fell but Goyle caught him in time.   
- YOU UNDO THIS WEASLEY!!! NOW!!!   
- Sorry, but i don ' t know any counter-curse...   
Ron was standing in the doorway, twirling his wand and smiling. Harry joined him.   
- GET THEM!!!! shouted Malfoy.   
Crabbe tried to hit Ron, but missed, hitting Harry instead. Harry's head hit the door and he ducked just in time to avoid being hit by Goyle. And then Helena screamed something and little white spheres of light erupted from her hands. Blinding flashes hit Crabbe and Goyle into the face causing small burning marks to appear. Dragging Malfoy, they succeeded to retreat and Helena sat down panting...After a few moments, Harry stood up, looked at Helena and asked:   
- What the hell was that?   
- I'm not sure...I guess it was just my anger...   
- I thought you had control over your anger!   
- Well, actually I do but I have to get rid of it sometimes...   
- Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?   
They all laughed and felt like they were the best friends in the world. Later, Fred and George appeared and told them how Malfoy and a gang of Slytherins are trying to find a counter-curse to the paralysis spell Ron had put on him.   
- And you should see Crabbe and Goyle! Their faces are full of blisters and they're saying there's a dragon in here!   
- Oh, by the way, meet the Dragon! This is Helena, Helena these are Fred and George, Ron's brothers, said Harry.   
- Nice to meet you! Does anyone want a game of Exploding Snap?   
- What's that? asked Helena.   
Soon, Fred and George were racing to tell her all about the rules. And the train was speeding towards Hogwarts. And then it suddenly stopped. Harry and the others looked around puzzled. Students were getting off the train, trying to see what had stopped it. They followed them. And there, on the tracks was a great pile of trees. Wizards began to apparate near the engine and, with their wands out, were casting the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell over the trees. On the left of the train there was a great field. And on the right a great forest. Harry suddenly realized that this was an ambush. His head turned to the forest just in time to see hundreds of Dementors emerging from it. A familiar wave of coldness swept over him as the Dementors glided towards the pupils. The wizards handling the trees turned around suddenly and began to cry:" EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!". But they were to weak. Wizards and students began to collapse around Harry, he heard Helena behind him, he felt the coldness drowning him, almost all happy thoughts were drained from him and then he realized he had to fight. He opened his eyes, raised his wand and thought of Helena. "Especto Patronum." he said in a strange, calm voice. He almost could feel the tremendous power of his own patronus before it emerged from his wand. And then he saw it. A great stag, shining brightly than the sun charged at the Dementors. And then they were all gone. Harry was standing alone in the middle of the field. All the students and the wizards that had come to help were lying unconscious on the ground. And suddenly, wizards began to apparate. Harry could still feel the cold of the Dementors in his bones. He looked around and then a familiar voice said behind him:- Well, Harry, that was some Patronus!   
Harry turned around again and smiled. Remus Lupin was standing there, with his wand in one hand and a great piece of chocolate in the other.   
- Professor Lupin! You're back!   
Lupin looked exactly like Harry remembered him. He smiled and said:   
- Here, eat this...   
Harry took the piece of chocolate from Lupin's hands. Meanwhile, the wizards were waking the other students up. Lupin pointed his wand towards Helena and whispered: "Enervate!". Helena woke up and looked scared around. Lupin did the same thing with Hermione then Ron.   
- What were those things? asked Helena in a low and tired voice.   
- Dementors, answered Harry darkly. They feed upon good human emotions, they suck happiness and hope out of you and they leave fear and despair behind...   
- But why did they attack us?   
Harry didn't answer. He looked down. Lupin spoke:   
- You must be the new girl... Don't worry, everything is under control now...   
Soon, all the pupils were awake and nibbling at pieces of chocolate. Malfoy could move again, and the blisters on Crabbe's and Goyle's faces were gone.   
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Helena went back to their compartment. As soon as they had closed the door, Ron said:   
- Ok, Harry, tell us what happened after we passed out.   
- I'm not sure...I suddenly felt calm and relaxed...I guess it was Hellena's influence...   
- I don't remember doing anything, so... said Helena.   
- Well, anyway, I just cast the patronus spell and I kind of felt the power within it... And it was so great. And then the Dementors were gone and Lupin was standing behind me...   
- What's a Patronus? asked Helena.   
- It's the opposite of a Dementor. You summon it and it chases the Dementor away. It doesn't feel fear or despair so the Dementor can't harm it...   
Soon the engine started to move. Harry was looking out the window. Ron and Hermione were talking. Helena had closed her eyes and crossed her legs in a strange position. The sun was slowly descending behind the hills. Harry turned around and looked at Helena. She was beautiful. And suddenly, Harry realized that she was floating. He gasped. Thin threads of light were surrounding her. Ron and Hermione turned around too and their jaws dropped. Helena was rising. The threads of light surrounding her multiplied and her head almost touched the ceiling. And then she slowly began to descend. As she seated herself on the couch she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.   
- What's that? asked Ron amazed.   
- It's a person... Someone with great power... Remember how I was flying in the compartment...   
- Yeah...   
- She's doing the same thing only... her power is much, much bigger that mine!   
Meanwhile others had noticed the comet and where pointing at it as it approached the walls of the school. For a moment it seemed to have crashed into the wall, but then they all realized it had entered through a window... Harry thought for a moment and then said:   
- That should be the window to Dumbledore's room...   
No one answered.   
Soon, the carriages were stopping in front of Hogwarts's gates and the pupils were entering Hogwarts. And there, in front of the Great Hall, professor McGonnagal was waiting for the first years. When she saw Helena, she called:   
- Miss Toda, if you would be so kind as to wait for the first years... You'll have to be sorted too...   
- Of course...   
Harry, Ron and Hermione wished her good luck and then they entered the Great Hall. They found seats at the end of the Gryffindor exactly near the place where the sorting ceremony was about to start. Harry looked up at the teacher's table. Professor Dumbledore had taken his usual seat and he winked at Harry. Near him, professor McGonnagal's seat was empty. At the end of the table, another seat was empty...Hagrid's seat. On the other side of Dumbledore Harry was surprised and shocked at the same time to see Snape.   
- What the hell is he doing here? Harry asked Ron.   
- Dunno... I thought Dumbledore had given him a mission...   
- Perhaps he accomplished it...What do you think it was?   
- Dunno...   
- Honestly! I thought better of you! It's obviously what his mission was and what he's doing here!   
- Oh yeah, Hermione? Then if you're so clever than why don't you tell us too!   
- He was sent to spy Voldemort. Probably Voldemort sent him back to spy for him...   
"Why didn't I think of that before..." Harry asked himself and then he turned towards the teacher's table again. Professor Flittwick was seated next to Snape and was engaged into conversation with a tall and handsome witch. She seemed to be Japanese... Harry thought she must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Suddenly the door opened and in the cheers of the school, the first years entered the Great Hall led by professor McGonnagal. At the back of the row Harry spotted Helena. She was smiling slightly embarrassed, as she joined the others in front of the little chair where Filch had placed the Sorting Hat. Meanwhile, Hagrid had taken his seat at the teacher's table. Professor McGonnagal said:   
- Before the sorting ceremony begins, professor Dumbledore would like to address a few words...   
- Thank you, professor McGonnagal. As you might have noticed, this year we have a new student. Her name is Helena Toda. Certain...circumstances didn't allow her to come to Hogwarts until now. This evening, she will be sorted and tomorrow a series of exams will determine her level. And now the Sorting Ceremony may begin!   
Harry suddenly felt he was being watched. He turned his head and he noticed that the Japanese teacher was looking at him in a strange way. Harry felt like she was trying to penetrate his head and then the whole room started to spin around everything became a blur and then darkness... For a few seconds, all that Harry could see was total darkness and then a distant call... He started to run towards it and he wasn't sure why he was running he just knew that he had to reach the call... He ran and ran and suddenly he realized that the darkness was gone. He looked around. He was trapped in some kind of box. Walls on his left, on his right and behind him. And in front of him there was a table with a tiny needle on it. Behind the table there was a dark tunnel, but that was his only option. Harry approached the table and suddenly realized that he had to move the needle before he could jump over the table. He didn't stop to think why he had to move the needle, he just knew he had to... He tried to grab it with his hand, but it was hot, too hot. He tried to kick it, but the table was too high. Panic ran over him. What was this? A kind of test? But why? He stared at the needle. "MOVE!!!". He began to concentrate. He concentrated hard, then harder. Drops of sweat appeared on his forehead and he felt something pressing hard against his neck. And then he felt the Power. He saw a gigantic hand coming out of his head and grabbing the needle. Then he moved the needle away with his gigantic and invisible hand. And indeed, the needle moved. At the beginning slowly and then faster until it reached the edge of the table. There it balanced for a few moments and then it fell. As it hit the floor a great earthquake started. The table shattered to pieces and Harry saw a dim light shining in the distance. But he suddenly felt so tired and his head hurt so much, that he realized he cannot go on....   
And the Great Hall appeared. Harry was in his chair again, and the Sorting Ceremony had just begun. Harry looked at the Japanese teacher and she looked back at him and smiled. And Harry understood that something had just happened, that somehow something had started, something he couldn't stop, something he had to control without knowing what it was...   
- Toda Helena! professor McGonnagal called.   
Helena advanced towards the chair. She grabbed the Sorting Hat and put it on. She smiled and closed her eyes. And soon, the Sorting Hat screamed: "Gryffindor!"   
Gryffindor table erupted with applause. Helena came and sat near Harry. She smiled and then said:   
- Something happened to you...   
- How do you know?   
- Your aura has changed... But don't worry. I'm here.   
She took him by his hand and then she turned around because professor Dumbledore was getting up for his usual speech before dinner.   
- Another year at Hogwarts has begun... It won't be an easy one. I see some of the pupils who were here last year are missing and I'm sorry that their parents were short-minded. We also have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I present you Mrs. Mariko Murasama.   
The Japanese teacher smiled at the wave of applause that followed Dumbledore's voice.   
- Yes, welcome to Hogwarts. professor Dumbledore said. And now, a few last minute notes. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Also, the Quidditch championship will start again and...   
The cheers and applause that followed this affirmation made it impossible for anyone to hear what professor Dumbledore had to say. Soon, the cheers died out and Dumbledore continued:   
- These being said, the feast may begin!   
Suddenly all plates filled with food. Helena let Harry's hand and extracted a spoon of mashed potatoes from a large bowl. Harry felt a strange warmth in his body. And then, his eyes met Cho Chang. She was laughing with some of the other Ravenclaw students. But she wasn't as beautiful as Harry had thought she was... And then he turned his back on her.   
About an hour later the plates were empty again and professor Dumbledore stood up again:   
- And now that we have filled our stomachs, I'd like to ask the prefects to lead the students to their rooms.   
- Wonder who's our prefect this year...said Ron.   
To his surprise, Hermione stood up with a prefect badge pinned to her robe. She smiled awkwardly and then she called:   
- All Gryffindors follow me please!   
For a few moments, Ron couldn't move or say anything. Then he began to laugh and was followed by Harry, as they went after Hermione. Soon they were in the Gryffindor common room. The boys said good night and went to their dormitories.   
- This was some day! Ron said before closing his eyes.   
- Yeah...answered Harry yawning.   
A little while later, Neville's snores filled the room. Harry was still awake. He looked at the window. The moon was shining brightly and he thought of Lupin who had to be somewhere in his werewolf form waiting for the morning. He thought of Sirius keeping him company. And he thought of Voldemort, devising plans to kill him... But then he thought of Helena, Hermione and Ron. He thought that a new year had started at Hogwarts. And he realized he was finally home. 


	3. Chapter 3 Ki and Quidditch

Chapter Three- Ki and Quidditch   
  
The next morning Harry woke up very early. He groaned and put his glasses on. He almost screamed. In front of him was a small green creature dressed very strange and wearing a tea cozy on it's head. Harry smiled and said:   
- Hello, Dobby!   
- Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby is so happy to see you, Dobby is almost crying!   
- How are you Dobby?   
- Oh, Dobby is ok Mr. Harry Potter. Dobby just wanted to wish Harry Potter luck in the new year. Mr. Harry Potter must also know that he is well protected and has nothing to worry about.   
- Thank you, Dobby. I will remember that.   
Dobby smiled delighted and then said:   
- Dobby has to go now Mr. Harry Potter.   
- Bye Dobby!   
- Good bye Mr. Harry Potter.   
Dobby disappeared. Harry got dressed and went down in the common room where, to his surprise he found Hermione. She had fixed herself, probably by magic a cup of cocoa and was staring into the fire.   
- Hi. Harry said.   
- Good morning Harry!   
- What are you doing up so early?   
- Don't know... I just couldn't sleep... What about you?   
- Dobby...   
Hermione smiled.   
- Want a cup of cocoa?   
- Yes, please.   
Harry sunk into a chair in front of Hermione and took his cup, which Hermione indeed had summoned by magic on the table.   
- What do you think about Ron? Hermione suddenly asked.   
- What do you mean?   
- Nothing...It's just that... He seems different and...Dunno...   
- You don't like him?   
- On the contrary. I like him but something has changed.   
A strange light shone in Hermione's eyes. Harry looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled:   
- You "like" him...   
Hermione blushed but didn't say anything, as Ron was just coming down the staircase.   
- Morning!   
- Hey!   
They talked for a little while as the common room started to fill with people. And then Ron said:   
- Come, let's go down!   
- No, wait! answered Harry. We still have to wait for Helena.   
Soon, Helena appeared and they all walked together to the Great Hall. There, professor McGonnagal handed them their schedules and then she told Helena that her "exams" will take place it the headmaster's office during the lunch brake. After professor McGonnagal left, Ron asked Helena:   
- Why did Dumbledore say you're going to have to pass some exams? I thought they were "writing" the knowledge into your head...   
- Yeah, but think of how you reacted when I told you that and picture the reaction of the school...   
- Oh... Harry what do we have today?   
Harry shot a dark look towards Ron and said:   
- Double potions with the Slytherins...   
Ron groaned...   
- And Divination. Luckily, between the two we have Care of magical creatures.   
- I wonder what strange creatures Hagrid found this time...   
- Well, let's hope they're not too dangerous!   
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione joined the stream of students out of the Hall. Helena said she had to prepare herself for the exam and left for Gryffindor tower. Soon, Harry and the other Gryffindor 5th years were in front of Snape's dungeon. They were soon joined by the Slytherins and they entered the dungeon. Snape arrived soon. He shot a nasty look towards the Gryffindors and then his eyes rested upon Harry. He had a strange look on his face. The loathing was still there but there was something else... Snape looked away quickly as if he was afraid Harry might petrify him with his look. The potions class went on as usual with a small difference. Snape wasn't as nasty towards Harry as he usually was. That helped a bit. They were studying the mind-focusing potion. It was pretty difficult to brew but it was very useful. A wizard imbued with mind-focus could concentrate on casting spells even if he was wounded or tired. Not even Hermione succeeded to complete her potion as she had to stop from time to time to remember the ingredients. But Harry seemed driven by an unknown force. He knew exactly when, where and what ingredients were necessary and he was the only one to complete the potion by the end of the two hours. As they were heading towards the Great Hall, Ron asked Harry:   
- How the hell did you know all that stuff about mind-focusing potions?   
- I don't know...Harry answered. I really don't.   
- What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost! Ron said as Harry approached Gryffindor table a few minutes later.   
- Nothing...   
Harry ate quickly barely hearing what Ron and Hermione were talking. After lunch they joined the Gryffindors and headed towards Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was expecting them smiling cheerfully.   
- What's up Hagrid? asked Harry.   
- Yeh'll see, Yeh'll see. Just wait fer the Slytherins to get here and we'll start!   
The Slytherins appeared soon and Hagrid drove them towards the Forbidden Forest. At the edge of the forest they saw a small garden surrounded by a fence. The grass was burnt all around the garden and something was squirming in the middle of it. Hagrid told them all to stop and then he waved in the direction of the garden and said:   
- Careful everyone, Norbert doesn't like visitors. So don' go too close or you'll get a pretty nasty burn!   
Harry, Ron and Hermione almost went white. So did Malfoy. They approached the fence and indeed there, in the middle of the garden, a small, lizard-like Dragon was trying to aim a mouthful of fire at a small, unlucky worm. It looked much like the Hungarian Horntail but there was something about it that made it different. Harry moved closer to Hagrid and said:   
- Hagrid...But...I thought Norbert...   
- This is not thee Norbert, Harry! I just called him that way. Hatched this mornin'!   
- Wow, Hagrid! He's wicked! Ron called as the small Dragon aimed perfectly, transforming the poor worm into a pile of smoking ash. Everyone agreed with him.   
- This is a Romanian Darkblood. It's very much alike the Hungarian Horntail, cause they're cousins. There are a few small differences though...Does anyone know what they are?   
Hermione's hand shot into the air.   
- Yes, Hermione?   
- The Romanian Darkblood is well known for its very powerful blood. The potions obtained from it are much more powerful then any other dragon-blood potions.   
- Very well Hermione! And now please take out yer parchments and quills and observe!   
The lesson went on very well and at the end, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood behind to congratulate Hagrid on the great lesson he had prepared. Then, Ron and Harry separated from Hermione who had Arithmancy and headed towards Divination. Soon, they were in the dark, warm room of professor Trelawny who emerged from behind some curtains.   
- Welcome, welcome back. she said in her misty tone. This year we will concern ourselves with the subtle art of card reading, also known as Tarot. This is perhaps the most difficult branch of Divination and it requires intense concentration and attention. Please, she said looking at Parvati, deliver a deck of cards to each desk. You will be working in pairs. Take out your books and at page 254 you will find the chapter dedicated to the deciphering of the symbols.   
Soon, Ron had spread all the cards in front of Harry and was trying to understand what they meant. Professor Trelawny glided soon towards them and stared at the cards. And, as Harry expected, she went white and said:   
- Oh my god! Dear boy! I see grave dangers in your future!   
- Tell me something I don't know...answered Harry sarcastically.   
- You must never joke with such signs! I see a women...probably a girl that's fallen in love with you.   
Harry blushed as the class roared with laughter.   
- Yeah! That's a great danger there! said Ron.   
- But there's also a trial! You will have to pass a difficult task! And there's also Death!   
Parvati and Lavender screamed. Ron smiled at Harry and shook his head. The class went on as usual. At the end, professor Trelawny gave them an essay about the symbols of the cards and then Harry separated from Ron and went towards professor McGonnagal's study.   
  
There he found Fred, George and the other Quidditch team-members.   
- Have you any idea why McGonnagal called us? asked Fred.   
- Dunno...answered Harry. Guess it's because we need another Keeper and team-captain...   
- Yeah...that should be it...   
Soon, McGonnagal arrived and invited them into the study. It was a small room, with a desk and some chairs. A fire was cracking merrily in the fireplace.   
- Please sit down. What I want to discuss with you is of course the future of our Quidditch team. Mr. Wood must be replaced and we need a new team captain. I expect suggestions...   
Angelina Johnson spoke first:   
- Professor, I suggest that we take Fred and George as the new team captains... They have some idea about tactics and stuff...   
- Agreed. Does anyone have anything to say against that?   
Fred and George grinned broadly towards Angelina.   
- Ok, now back to the main point. Who's going to be the new keeper?   
- Well, said Harry, I suggest we place an announcement and see who's interested...   
- Good idea... Well then, I guess that's it! You can go to dinner now.   
Fred, George and the others left but Harry stood behind.   
- Yes, Potter? Is there any problem?   
- No professor...I just...wanted to know how Helena did on her exam.   
- She did fine. By now she should be in her bed, resting. It was an exhausting experience...   
- Experience?   
- Yes...She told us that you, Weasley and Granger know.   
- So...She's fine...She knows everything?   
- Yes.   
- Ok, thank you professor...   
- Don't mention it.   
- Good night professor.   
- Good night.   
Harry left professor McGonnagal's study strangely happy. Soon he reached the Great Hall. He joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and told them what McGonnagal had told him.   
- So she passed the "test"...   
- Yeah. Can't wait to see her in the morning!   
- Wonder why they didn't "write" the knowledge for all 7 years into her mind...   
- McGonnagal said it was an exhausting experience. Probably her mind couldn't support so much "data" inscribed at once... And maybe she wants to go to school...   
- Harry, nobody wants to go to school! said Ron seriously.   
- Ron! That's not true! replied Hermione...   
Harry didn't hear the rest. The room became a blur again, like in the night of the Sorting. And then everything melted and Harry found himself on the mysterious corridor again. Behind him the desk with the needle was lying untouched. In front of him, Harry saw a wooden door. He approached it carefully. It was locked. He knocked... No one answered. Then he realized somehow, that he had to open the door with his mind. He stared at it but it was too big and he didn't know on what part of it to concentrate. And then he had an idea. He looked through the keyhole. He saw a dark room and someone... someone strangely familiar. He concentrated on the keyhole. But then he realized he needed some kind of concentration method. The first thing that came into him mind was the "Alohomora" charm. He stared at the keyhole, concentrated hard on it and then whispered:" Alohomora!" He felt the power within him growing as he was pronouncing the word and with the last syllable, the door opened and the room behind it filled with light. Harry looked around. At his left and right there were two doors and in front of him another two. The door to his right was a metal door with gold markings on its edge. The one at the left was made of some sort of white material that resembled fog. One of the doors in front of him was small but seemed very solid and the other was simply huge made entirely of gold with some sort of platinum writing and strange, silver drawings on it. And in the middle of the room there was a person. Harry recognized her at once. His eyes filled with tears as he fought to keep them back. She smiled at him and Harry ran straight into her arms.   
- Mom! he whispered, tears running freely down his face...   
- Harry...  
Moments passed and Harry couldn't let his mother go. Finally, after a few minutes, Lily pushed him gently away and said:  
- I'm so glad to see you, Harry!  
- Mom....is it really you? How can this be?  
- Actually, Harry, I am only a mental image of your mother. I'm not real...  
- What? No! You must be!  
- No. I can't. But we have no time for this now! In a few moments you will step out of this trance. You must prepare for the next time! Seek the Order of the Phoenix Harry! They will help you!   
- But wait! What is this place?   
- I can't tell you that, Harry. You must find that out alone! But don't forget! Prepare for the next trance!  
The image of the room began to blur. Harry wanted to say something but the image of his mother dressed in a green robe and with a badge on her chest that read: "Order of the Phoenix- Archmage" disappeared and Harry found himself facing Ron and Hermione.   
- Harry! Harry! He's back! Harry can you hear me? Hermione asked.  
- Hermione, Ron? Yes...I'm fine... I just...  
Harry was sitting on his chair. A group of Gryffindors were looking puzzled at him.  
- I'm ok...  
The Gryffindors went back to their seats but were still eyeing him with interest. He turned towards Ron and Hermione and said:  
- Come, let's go back to the common room. I'll tell you everything there.  
Soon they were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room and Harry was telling them what he had experienced.  
- The Order of the Phoenix? Never heard of it...said Ron.  
- Well, I did. But I can't remember where I've seen it before...   
- We should go to the library! There must be something about that there. said Hermione.  
- I don't know... But it's worth a try...  
- Yeah... You said your mother told you to prepare?  
- Yeah...  
- But how to prepare?  
- Dunno...I guess... I should try moving objects with my mind...  
- Yeah... You're right! Here, move this!  
Hermione took a pin out of her hair and put it on the table. Harry concentrated. But the pin didn't move. Then he remembered how useful the "Alohomora" charm had proven itself. He began concentrating and then he whispered: "Wingardium Leviosa". And indeed he felt the power within him rise and the pin floated for a few moments above the table. Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. And suddenly, Harry felt a great panic sweeping over him and let the pin go. He realized he was not prepared for what was happening to him. Followed by Ron and Hermione's puzzled looks, Harry left the common room and ran up to the boys dormitories.   
The next morning Harry woke up and saw Ron getting ready to go down to the common room.  
- Ron... he said.  
- Harry! 'Morning!   
- Why me?  
- What? What do you mean?   
- Why should I have to go through these things? Why me?  
- I don't know, Harry. But what I do know is that you shouldn't fight it back. Do you believe in destiny?  
- No.   
- Neither do I. But I believe that each of us has a mission in life. And I think we should try to fulfill it, whatever the circumstances.   
Harry thought for a moment and then he said:  
- When did you get so smart?  
Ron smiled mysteriously and disappeared through the door. Harry got dressed and went after him. In the common room he found Ron sitting in front of the fire. Soon, Hermione and Helena joined them.   
- So... How's life? asked Ron.  
- Great! answered Helena. The things they've written are so interesting! The only problem is I still have difficulty at casting spells...  
- By the way! Where's your wand? asked Harry.  
Indeed, Helena had never appeared with a wand.  
- Oh...., she said mysteriously, I don't need a wand!  
- What? Harry and Ron pronounced at the same time.  
Helena raised her right arm and said: "Lumos". And indeed her hand filled with a bright light.   
- Wicked! said Ron.  
- Thanks!   
Harry looked at her. She suddenly turned and faced him. A smile spread across her face and then she said:  
- Oh, I'm so happy!  
And then she jumped and hugged him. Harry blushed and Ron and Hermione looked away. Soon, Helena let Harry go and then she said:  
- Sorry about that... So, shall we go to breakfast?   
- Yeah, sure! I'm starving! answered Ron.   
Down at the Gryffindor table Harry saw Fred and George concentrating on a bit of parchment. Thinking it's something about their joke shop, he approached them.   
- Hey! What are you doing?   
- Hi Harry! We were just composing the text of the announcement for the Quidditch team! McGonnagal forgot to tell us that we need new Chasers...  
- Yeah! You're right! So, when's the selection taking place?   
- Saturday. We've booked the Quidditch field. I hope the Slytherins won't interfere...  
- We'll make sure they won't! grinned George.  
Harry smiled and returned to where Ron was sitting.   
- Saturday we're going to choose the new seekers and keeper. Wanna come?  
- Hell, yeah! I'll apply for the keeper position!  
- Hey, I want to be a chaser! said Helena to Harry's amazement.  
- Really? Do you know the rules?   
- Of course! I always loved Quidditch!  
- Cool! Then give it a shot! Do you have a broom?  
- Yeah...But I'll have to write to my mother to send it to me...It's a Nimbus 2002!  
- Really? I didn't know they continued the series....  
- Well, they did. Of course, the Firebolt is still better, but I don't want to be a Seeker...  
The day passed incredibly fast, in spite of the long Transfiguration lesson, and soon Harry and the others were entering Gryffindor common room after dinner. There they found all the Gryffindors gathered around the announcement posted by Fred and George.   
- Hey, Helena! I suddenly remembered I forgot to ask you how come you know so much about Quidditch? I thought you only found out about Hogwarts this year... said Harry.  
- Well, actually I got my letter when I was 11 and since then I had time to prepare...  
- What? And you didn't come then to Hogwarts? Why?  
- It's a long story... Let's just say that I had to complete my studies at my old school.   
Harry looked at her amazed as she hugged him again and then ran up the staircase to the girls dormitories.   
- Great girl... whispered Ron into his ear and then they both went to the boys dormitory.   
The next day was a special one. They had double Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione caught the front seats, and Helena stood behind Harry. The moment the bell rang, Professor Mariko Murasama opened the door and entered the class. A wave of energy seemed to follow her. Harry felt the energy within him rise too as she looked straight at him.   
- Harry Potter... I was looking forward to meeting you.  
Harry couldn't think of anything to say. Professor Murasama continued:  
- I wish to talk to you after we finish.   
Mariko Murasama advanced to her desk and sat down.   
- Good morning everyone, and welcome to the first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. My name is Mariko Murasama, but you can call me Mariko-San. This year we will be studying the protection against energy curses. Does anyone know what those are?  
Hermione raised her hand and so did Helena.   
- I know you know that Helena, Professor Mariko-San smiled. What's your name miss?   
- Hermione Granger, Professor. The energy curses are some of the most powerful curses that exist. They can do major damage on vast areas. Luckily, they have two disadvantages. One is that their speed is low. A "standard" energy sphere practically crawls to the target. The other disadvantage is that they can be deflected by certain shield-charms.   
- Very well! 10 points to Gryffindor. Indeed that's about all the theory you have to know about energy curses. Now...Does anyone except Helena know how to cast an energy sphere?  
Everyone looked at Helena who blushed. Hermione raised her hand.  
- Professor Mariko-San...I can try...  
- Ok, then. Go ahead! Curse me.  
- You, professor?  
- Yes! I'll cast a shield charm if I feel your sphere is too strong.   
Hermione blushed and, shivering slightly grabbed her wand, raised it and clearly pronounced the words: "Vis Orbis!" And suddenly, at the tip of her wand a small white-gray semi-transparent sphere appeared. Then it slowly started towards Mariko-San, but soon it began to fade away and it disappeared.   
-Well done Hermione! Next time, try to concentrate harder.   
Hermione sat down and Mariko-San said:  
- Helena, would you please try it too?  
- Yes, professor.  
Helena stood up, raised her hand and closed her eyes. Harry could feel something like electricity running through his hair. He realized that Helena must be pretty powerful. And then she whispered firmly: "Vis Orbis!" A sphere, slightly bigger than Hermione's and clearly denser appeared in her hand and then it started slowly towards Mariko-San. When the sphere was only one meter away from her, professor Mariko-San raised her hand and shouted: "Praesidium!"  
And then something like a big, transparent energy-blanket erupted from her hand. The sphere touched it, creating small waves upon its surface and then they both disappeared.   
- Very well, Helena? I see you had a pretty good training! Who was your sensei?   
Helena smiled and then said:  
- Haruna Yoshimoto-sama!   
- Well, that explains it all. Thank you, you may sit down now. Hermione, would you like to try the sphere again?  
- I'm not sure professor...  
- Come, don't worry. Just dismiss any other thought from your mind and concentrate your entire energy into the sphere.   
Hermione stood up again, raised her wand and closed her eyes. Then suddenly she opened them. A firm expression was marked on her face as she clearly pronounced: "Vis Orbis!" This time, the sphere was as big as Helena's but not as dense. Mariko-San raised her hand again and said: "Absorbere Tenebrosus" Black lightning bolts appeared along her hand. A few Gryffindors gasped. Hermione's sphere touched it and was quickly absorbed by the dark bolts. Mariko-San lowered her hand and the bolts disappeared.   
- Excellent, Hermione. 10 points to Gryffindor for you and Helena. Now, what you have just witnessed were two ways of getting rid of an Energy Sphere. The first one I used is a common Shield-Charm. It works in almost any case, as long as you can concentrate hard enough. In the first term we will learn it. The second charm I used is an absorption charm. It only works when your energy is..."compatible" with the energy of the caster.   
Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He raised his hand.  
- Yes, Harry?  
- Professor...um...Could I try the charm too?  
Mariko-San seemed to consider the idea for a minute and then smiled and said:  
- Of course.   
Harry stood up. He felt strangely calm. He could feel his power, he had the sensation he could almost touch it. He raised his wand. Small white threads of light appeared on it. Mariko-San's eyes widened. Harry heard her scream from somewhere far away: "RUN!!!" All Gryffindor's remained thunderstruck for a moment and then they followed Mariko-San who had left the class-room. "Vis Orbis" Harry said. And suddenly, a sphere twice as big as Helena's appeared at the tip of his wand. White lightning bolts were circling around it. On the corridor, all Gryffindors gathered around Mariko-San who raised her wand and screamed: "PRAESIDIUM!" And then, the sphere touched the blackboard. Harry was thrown back by the explosion. The light blinded him. The sound deafened him. Intense heat hit him in the face and he felt incredible pressure crushing him. And then, suddenly, it was all over. As the dust cleared, everyone saw that the wall with the blackboard had disappeared and behind it, a very shaken-looking Draco Malfoy was sitting on a toilet with water pouring from somewhere above over his head.   
Mariko-San stood up and with a wave of her wand, removed the pieces of wall from her robe. The shield had partially protected the Gryffindors and now they were all standing up, and looking around scared. Malfoy began to shiver uncontrollably and fell face-forward into a small puddle. Mariko-San ran towards him and conjured a stretcher. Then she asked Neville and Dean Thomas to go with Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey. Then she walked towards Harry.   
- Well, I should have known you can do it... But remember, for the future...Never release your whole power at once unless you want to do major damage.   
Harry smiled but then pain shot through his arm, and he realized it was broken.   
- I'll try, professor...but... I didn't mean it to be that powerful...  
- Don't worry. It was only an accident. I believe you need some medical attention too...Mariko-San said. Well then, Helena, would you please escort Harry to the Hospital Wing?  
- Sure, professor.   
As they left, Harry and Helena could hear Mariko-San talking to the teachers that had arrived to see what had happened.   
- That was some Energy Sphere, Harry! Helena said.  
- Thanks... I don't really know how I did it... but I think I'll never do it again!   
Helena smiled and said:  
- Let's hope you won't have too...  
Soon, they reached the hospital wing. On a bed, Harry saw Malfoy, babbling incoherently. Neville was drinking a red potion from a flask sitting on another bed. Madam Pomfrey appeared suddenly from her office and screamed as she saw Harry:   
- You! You did this? I should've known! Come here, let's see what we can do about your arm...  
Soon, Harry's arm was ok, and he was drinking the same red potion Madam Pomfrey had given Neville. Helena was sitting next to him.   
- So...How was Professor Mariko-San's shield?  
- It was very good! It protected us from the blast but someone tripped and we all fell over him...  
Harry laughed and Madam Pomfrey shot an angry look towards him. And then he hugged Helena feeling a strange warmness spreading all over his body.   
After finishing his potion, Harry and Helena returned to the class which was now, thanks to Mariko-San's magical knowledge, like new. As the hour was almost over, Maiko-San dismissed all Gryffindors. Harry stood for a moment behind, as if he wanted to ask her something, but then grabbed his things and followed Helena out of the room.  
The rest of the week passed in a flash and one day Harry woke up realizing it was the day of the team-selection. He got dressed, grabbed his Firebolt and went down to breakfast. There he found Helena. Her Nimbus 2002 was placed on the table in front of her and she seemed to be concentrating very hard. Harry stood next to her and grabbed a piece of toast.   
- Ready for the selection? he asked.  
- Absolutely.   
- Where are Ron and Hermione?   
- They went down to the Quidditch field.   
- Well, then we should follow them.   
- Sure. Let's go.  
Helena grabbed her broom and together they walked to the field. There, Harry could see Ron doing laps around the field, closely followed by Fred and George. Some other Gryffindors were already on the ground and Harry recognized Colin Creevy amongst them. An evil grin appeared on Harry's face and he said:  
- Let's scare them!  
Helena grinned back and they both mounted their brooms and took off. Harry had almost forgotten how good flying felt. He looked around and saw the Hogwarts grounds, the Forbidden Forest, the Lake and finally the castle. And then he dived. The Gryffindors gathered on the field screamed and ran away. Only Colin Creevy remained where he was. He looked up and smiled at Harry. Harry frowned. This wasn't what he expected. In the last moment he pulled out of the dive, followed closely by Helena. Then he floated slowly towards Fred and George. The Gryffindors were cheering loudly and as Harry approached the twins, George said:   
- Great dive! You should try it on Malfoy!  
- That's what I intend to do, only that...I think he's "temporary disabled"  
Fred and George laughed and then Ron said:  
- So, shouldn't we start?  
-Yeah.   
They dived and landed next to the Gryffindors. The selection ended only at noon and the best chasers were Sandra Jones( a 4th year cute girl ), Colin Creevy and Helena. Ron was selected keeper after catching spectacularly 90% of all the Quaffles he had to catch.   
They spent the afternoon discussing tactics and by nine o'clock in the evening, the new Gryffindor Quidditch team was ready...to begin training. They decided that training sessions should take place Wednesday evening and Saturday morning. After that, they all went to sleep. Harry stood for a minute in his bed looking at the curtains and thinking of Helena. And then he fell asleep......and he was flying on his Firebolt. He was above a great sea, probably the ocean and in front of him an island appeared. On this island there was a great, dark-gray building, very sinister looking. As he approached it, Harry saw a sign with the name of the place on it. For a moment his heart stopped beating and he almost fell off the broom. The sign read: "Azkaban Fortress". Harry tried to turn around but something told him not to. The broom took him through a window into a great hall. Harry didn't understand what its purpose within a prison was, but he didn't have time to think. Because at the end of the hall, on a dark-green throne he recognized Lord Voldemort. He was surrounded by death eaters and the hall was full of Dementors. And somewhere behind Voldemort's chair, Harry recognized the shape of a woman, as he had only seen in his schoolbooks...a Banshee. Pain shot through his scar and he fell off his broom. Slowly he succeeded to get up. He looked at Voldemort. In front of him, there was a man.. He was dressed in a black robe. The hood covered his head and his hands were covered by the sleeves. Voldemort looked at him for a moment and then said:  
- High Priest! I am pleased to see you...  
- I'm sure you are... answered the High Priest in a cold, low voice, filled with hatred. The death-eaters behind Voldemort raised their wands and one of them moved a step closer to the High Priest and said:   
- Watch your tone when you're speaking to the Dark Lord!  
- Crabbe, Crabbe! Please excuse him, High Priest. He's just a bit...overzealous. Now, Crabbe, we're able to distinguish a friend from a foe! All of you, keep your wands to yourselves! Now, High Priest, tell me why you're here?  
- I have come to talk to you Wizard. About our deal! Is our man in place?  
- Yes. You may remove the conditioning.   
- Good.   
The High Priest suddenly sat down on the carpet and assumed a lotus position. Then, threads of light began to surround him as they had done with Helena in the train during the journey. Slowly he lifted himself from the ground and stopped about a meter above it. He floated for about a minute and then he opened his eyes and straightened himself. The light threads disappeared.  
- It's done.  
- So the boy will be dead soon?   
- As soon as possible.   
The High Priest headed for the window and ten looked behind and said:  
- After all this is over, we'll meet again Wizard!  
Voldemort smiled darkly:  
- I'm sure we will, High Priest!   
And then, with a blinding flash of light, the High Priest disappeared. Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment and then someone entered through a door behind the throne. The man approached Voldemort.   
- Ah, my trusted servant! What news do you bring to me?   
- It worked. Our man at Hogwarts...changed.   
- Excellent. Well done.   
The death-eater bowed and then he walked to the side of the throne and sat down on a chair next to his master. Suddenly, Voldemort's face darkened with an evil grin as he said:  
- Crabbe, will you please come here?  
Crabbe obeyed surprisingly fast considering his size.   
- You pig! Voldemort said in a very low and very threatening voice. You could've ruined my whole plan! Remember next time, don't do anything unless I tell you to!   
Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!" he said. As Crabbe's body began to twist under the influence of the spell, Harry's scar exploded. And through the blinding pain, Harry had time to notice only one more thing. The death eater who had seated himself next to Voldemort had removed his hood. Harry woke up screaming. His scar was still burning on his forehead. But even so, the face of the man under that hood was the only thing in Harry's mind. It was something unbelievable. But he was sure of what he had seen. There, on that chair, second in command and most trusted man of Lord Voldemort was Barty Crouch.   
- Harry? What's up?   
Ron's voice was sleepy and Harry answered, panting:  
- Nothing, you can go back to sleep.  
Slowly, Harry got out of his bed. His knees were shaking. How could Voldemort do that? How could Crouch be alive? Slowly, Harry descended to the common room and sat in front of the fire. He couldn't shake the intense fear that he felt. Voldemort had his powers back and was more terrifying than ever. And he had someone at Hogwarts...Someone who was going to try to kill him... Suddenly he felt another presence within the room. His heart began to beat faster. He had forgotten his wand up in the dormitories. Slowly he turned around. A warm hand rested upon his shoulder. It was Helena.  
- So... What happened? she asked.  
- What do you mean?  
- Why are you so scared?  
- What? I'm not scared! Harry lied.  
Helena smiled mysteriously.  
- Don't lie to me! Tell me, what's bothering you?  
- I...It's just... I just had a dream about Voldemort...  
- Oh, come on! It was only a nightmare!  
- No. A strange thing is happening to me. I sometimes...see, during my sleep, what Voldemort's doing. Usually when he's feeling particularly murderous. It's like a vision...  
- So...It wasn't a nightmare?   
- I'm not sure... Probably not.  
- And what did he say?  
- He said... I don't know, it was weird.   
Harry told her everything he had seen. And then he told her about Barty Crouch and the Dementor's kiss.   
- Worse than dead... And now he's back... Helena whispered in a state of shock.  
- Yes...And that's what I don't understand.   
Harry felt strangely calm. Now that he had told someone about what he had seen, he had the sensation that they somehow had passed. He realized that he is safe within Hogwarts, and that no one could touch him as long as Dumbledore was around. He looked at Helena. Her skin seemed so soft... Her eyes were so black... Helena smiled and then she said:   
- You have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen...  
Slowly, she stretched her hand and touched his cheek. Harry took her hand and kissed it. Then he looked into her eyes. Slowly, they came closer and closer. Then they both closed their eyes and kissed... 


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween

Chapter 4- Halloween  
  
The next day, when Ron came down to the common room he found Harry and Helena asleep in a chair. He smiled and waited. Soon Hermione joined him and Harry, who was already awake but didn't want to bother Helena, heard her saying:  
- Well, it was about time that happened...  
- Yeah...answered Ron.  
- Well, let's wake them up!  
- No... Hermione, Harry had a nightmare last night. I heard him whisper Voldemort and...  
- And? Hermione asked impatiently.  
- ...And Crouch.  
- Good.  
- What's good about that?  
- Well, guess! It means that it was only a bad dream It couldn't have been real if Crouch was in it. Duh!  
- It was real...Harry whispered making Ron and Hermione jump.  
- Harry, you're awake?  
- Yep...   
- But then why...  
- I don't want to wake Helena up...  
- Don't worry, I've been up for about an hour... answered Helena sleepily.  
They looked curiously at her but soon realized that she was actually asleep and burst into laughter.  
The next weeks passed unnoticed by Harry who was in love. He liked to spend his evening talking to Helena about unimportant things. Soon, they were very close. Harry told her a week before Halloween about Sirius. She was very impressed about his fate and almost cried.   
And then, one saturday, it was Halloween!  
The whole school was boiling and looking forward to the feast and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Helena decided to sneak into the kitchen to see Dobby and to ask the house elves about the meal they were preparing. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had put a spell on the door to the kitchens and they weren't able to enter. Slowly, time crawled and then, finally, the bell that announced the beginning of the feast rang. The Gryffindors all stormed out of the common room, causing the Fat Lady some kind of stroke. Madam Pomfrey was called and Neville received detention for some unknown reason. Soon, the Great Hall filled with students and, at Dumbledore's sign, the plates filled with food. No one noticed. The decorations had exceeded all expectations. The giant pumpkins, the flying bats were nothing compared to the shadows that had been somehow painted upon the walls. Also, the dim light and the distant howls contributed to the shocking effect. Soon, Dumbledore had to summon some curtains to hide the walls and remove the howls. Only then, shivering slightly, the students began to eat.   
Harry was talking happily to Helena when his look drifted over to the teachers table. There he saw Snape watching him, his face pure loathing. Suddenly, Harry scar exploded. The room was suddenly a blur again, and slowly it disappeared and was replaced by another room. Harry's mother was still there, the four doors too, and Harry realized it was time for his first test.   
- Harry! I didn't expect you so soon!   
She smiled and hugged him:  
- You are progressing faster than anyone could have expected!  
- "Anyone"?  
- Yes, well, there are certain... groups who are watching you.   
- Like the Order of the Phoenix?  
- Precisely!  
- I forgot about them...  
- Well, it doesn't matter. There's no time. Go now.  
Harry looked at her questioningly.  
- Go...where?  
- You have to know that! I can't tell you!  
Harry looked at her. Then he looked around. His eyes fell on the metal door with golden marks on its edge. He looked at the marks and he suddenly understood they were letters. Unfortunately, the words were in some unknown language. Harry turned around and looked at his mother:  
- Do you know what those words mean?  
- Words? What words?  
- The ones on the door.  
- What door?  
Harry looked at his mother. She was looking at him attentively. Then she began looking around. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that his mother was somehow blind. She could only see him.  
- Mom...don't you see the room? The doors?   
- No my dear. You are the only one who can see this place. That's why you're so special. That's why you have to move on.   
Harry turned around. For a moment he thought: "Why me?" And then Ron's voice whispered in his head: "Don't be stupid! Accept your mission, your purpose in life!" And Harry suddenly understood the strange language and the words on the door. He approached it and whispered "Alohomora". The door opened slowly with a rusty squeak and Harry entered a dimly lit corridor. The walls were a greenish-blue and Harry felt a smell of iron coming from somewhere above. Slowly he advanced along the corridor until he reached a large, silver wall. He thought for a moment and then he touched it. The cold surface of the wall seemed to talk to him in that unknown, strange language, and suddenly Harry knew what he had to do. He stepped back and then concentrated on the wall. "Expelliarmus!" he whispered and the wall moved a few meters back. "Expelliarmus!" Harry whispered again and the wall moved again. And again. And again.   
"Expelliarmus!" But this time it didn't work. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Nothing. Harry approached the wall. He calmed down and then he touched it again. And he felt something...something blocking the way. He concentrated hard. It was something big. A door. Harry thought for a moment. He had never tried his powers on something he couldn't see. He concentrated. The keyhole was there. He only had to imagine it. He began to feel the door with his mind. It was a big, mahogany door. And it had no keyhole. But there was something else. A small pin was holding the door onto the ground. Harry felt the pin. It was so small, so easy. He just had to make it float for a few moments. For a few moments, everything seemed to be frozen in time. And then Harry unleashed his power upon the pin. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!" On the other side of the silver wall, the pin moved a little. Harry concentrated harder, and harder, and harder. He remembered the Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, and he concentrated his whole power upon the pin. And it gave away. The pin flew into the air and the mahogany door opened with a loud crash. Harry fell to his knees panting. And then he heard a clock ticking. He was almost out of time. "Expelliarmus!" The silver wall moved forward slowly. But soon, another obstacle blocked its path. Harry scanned the area behind the wall with his mind. It was suddenly easy! Behind the silver wall he felt the end of the corridor. It was a small room and someone was there. It was a wizard...And he had his wand out. Harry realized the man was holding the wall back with his wand. For a moment he thought of trying to dispose the man of his wand. But then he realized the wall would crush him. Harry thought. The wall was blocking the way. So the wall had to go. For a moment he thought of going back and summoning the wall into the room with his mother. But the he realized that the wall was much bigger than the door, so there was no chance to get it out. The only thing that remained was to get rid of the wall...to destroy it. It was a pretty stupid idea. He had no wand, how could he destroy a silver wall with his bare hands. An energy curse would've been great...if only he would have his wand! And then he realized. Mariko-San, Helena...They didn't need a wand! Harry stepped back. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. He could do it, it was easy! He concentrated. He had to bring his power to his hands. He felt his palms, their round shape, their lines, the little bruise he got in Potions a week ago... Slowly, his power went down his arms, past his elbows, it reached the wrists and then finally the palms. Harry couldn't see it but he felt the energy sphere floating in front of him. "Vis Orbis!" he whispered and released it. "Praesidium!" he said fast and felt the man on the other side of the wall doing the same thing. It was so easy! He didn't need a wand! The energy sphere hit the wall. Behind his shield, Harry closed his eyes. The sound of the explosion roared past him and bounced away down the corridor. And when the smoke cleared, Harry opened his eyes. In front of him, the road was clear. And there, crouched behind his shield was Harry's father, James Potter.  
- Father?  
- Harry...  
Harry couldn't move for a moment. He remembered the screams, the green light, Voldemort. And then he ran towards his father and hugged him tightly. But soon, James pushed him away and said:  
- Harry, there is no time now!   
- Yes, I know...  
- Do you realize what you have just succeeded?  
- Yes. I passed the First Test.   
- Yes... Harry, you have to prepare! You have to get ready for the next Test!   
- I'll see what I can do... Father...  
- Yes, Harry?  
- Is there any way...  
- To bring us back to life? No Harry. We are just... illusions. Almost like ghosts. But we lack emotions. We are pure rational.  
- But then, the hug...  
- It was only an action to an opposite and equal reaction...  
Harry stared at him for a moment, and then he remembered his old Muggle school... The had taught him something like that there... He looked at his father. On his chest, he saw an emblem with a phoenix rising from its ashes and the words" Order of the Phoenix- Archmage" written on it. And then the room became a blur and Harry soon found himself facing Helena's white face.   
- Harry! Harry!   
- Don't worry, I'm fine...  
Harry's head had fallen onto Helena's lap and no one had noticed his "absence".   
- Harry! What happened? Helena asked.  
- I can't tell you here. Come, let's go take a walk.  
Followed closely by Helena, Ron and Hermione, Harry went out of the Great Hall. The feast was almost ready so no one noticed them leaving. But before closing the door, Harry looked towards the teacher's table. Snape had disappeared.  
- So, what happened? Ron asked as soon as they were out.  
- Let's go out. I'll tell you there, answered Harry and then headed for the exit. Outside, a chilly breeze caused the girls to shiver slightly. Harry put his arm around Helena and Ron gave Hermione his cloak. Then Harry told them everything. After he finished, Ron, Hermione and Helena looked confused at him, not knowing what to say. And then Harry felt something. Someone was there. He turned around slowly and then, the biggest energy sphere he had ever seen appeared out of thin air and started towards him. The sphere was moving so fast that Harry had no time to think. He raised his hand and screamed: "NO!" Again he felt the mysterious power within him as it was released upon the sphere. And as the power touched it, the sphere disintegrated. For a few moments, Harry couldn't do anything. He just stared at the darkness of the night, panting. And then he felt tired. Incredibly tired. Ron succeeded to catch him just in time before he hit the ground.   
- Someone tried to kill him.   
Hermione's voice reached Harry from somewhere far away.  
- Yes, we were outside talking, and then this energy sphere came out of nowhere! said Ron.  
- Professor, I felt the aura of the caster. He or she was very evil. And the sphere... Helena stopped.  
- The energy sphere was very powerful. I have never seen such power... Not to mention the speed! continued Mariko-San   
Harry opened his eyes slowly. Nobody noticed as they were all looking towards Dumbledore who said:  
- And Harry just looked at it and it vanished?   
- No, he also raised his hand, as if to stop it.  
- He progresses faster than we expected... Dumbledore had a dreamily expression on his face.  
- Professor.... asked Ron almost whispering. Do you think it could be... You-Know-Who?  
- No, my informants tell me he's still in Azkhaban.   
- Harry! You're awake!  
Helena jumped and hugged Harry tightly. Madam Pomfrey appeared soon with a green potion that Harry had to take and then drove the others away, saying he needed rest. Harry soon remained alone in the hospital wing with only Malfoy to keep him company. Unfortunately, Malfoy was still in a state of shock and was rather unapproachable. Time crawled and Harry couldn't sleep. And then, around 10 o'clock, the door slowly opened with a squeaky sound. Harry felt something like a bucket of ice down his spine. The door closed. There was no one there. And then, out of thin air, Ron's head appeared, followed shortly after by Helena's and Hermione's. Hermione took out her wand, walked over to Malfoy's bed and muttered something.   
Then Ron said:  
- How are you, mate?  
Harry had to breathe deeply before answering:  
- You almost scared me to death! Never do that again!  
- Sorry... We thought you were sleeping.  
- Nah... I couldn't. So, what happened?  
- Nobody knows. Mariko-San was there first and was followed by Snape. Then Dumbledore appeared and conjured a stretcher. How the hell did you stop that sphere?  
- I have no idea...  
Helena looked at him admiringly:   
- You are great, you know that?  
- Oh, I whish I wasn't... answered Harry tired.   
They all looked at him and then he asked:  
- What did you do to Malfoy, Hermione?  
- Nothing, just a sleeping charm.   
- It's strange, you know...  
- What's strange?   
- That Malfoy's back. I thought his father was going to keep him home now that Voldemort's back...   
- Yeah...   
- Oy, Harry! said Ron suddenly. Guess what!  
- What?  
- We're not playing against Slytherin in the first game!   
- What? Oh, I should've known... Harry giggled madly.  
- What's so funny? Helena asked.  
- Malfoy... He's refusing to use the toilet. Madam Pomfrey brought him a small pot, but he refused to use it too... Harry couldn't continue as his eyes filled with tears from laughing.  
The others laughed too, without being sure why. Then Harry continued:  
- And finally he had to do it... In his bed! And...and... Madam Pomfrey made him put dippers on so that he wouldn't get an infection or something like that...  
It was already too much. Harry fell backwards laughing and the others were already on the floor. Suddenly the door opened and a very furious Madam Pomfrey appeared in its frame. Harry had never seen her so angry. For about an hour she screamed at them, finally waking up Malfoy in spite of the powerful charm Hermione had put on him. That distracted madam Pomfrey's attention for some moments. When she came back, she told them to come to see her the next day and then literally kicked them out of the hospital wing. 


	5. Chapter 5 Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Chapter 5- Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
By the end of the week, Harry was allowed to return to his bedroom. The security was obvious all around Hogwarts. Wizards were constantly patrolling outside of the castle. The sky was full of Hippogriff riders. No student was allowed on the corridors after 9 o'clock and teachers accompanied by unknown wizards were making sure of that. Also, there was a rumor that Giants had been sighted but nobody confirmed it.   
Soon, Fred and George decided that team training wasn't going very good and doubled the number of practices. Two weeks before the first game, a Hogsmeade visit was announced. It would take place in a week on Saturday, under very strict security conditions. Fred and George decided that the Gryffindor team should practice during the visit, while everyone was away, because during the rest of the week, there was always some Slytherin around, spying.   
- But wait! Harry had said the evening Fred had presented the plan. Wouldn't it be weird if all the team would stay behind?  
- You're right, Harry...answered Fred thinking.  
- Why don't we go to Hogsmeade and return before the others!   
- Brilliant! That's what we're going to do!   
They had decided to meet round 11 back at Hogwarts. Saturday arrived in a flash and everyone was looking forward to leaving the school. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Helena walked together through the rows of Aurors who were eyeing them with suspicion. Soon, they reached Hogsmeade. Harry looked around suddenly, as if realizing something.   
- What? asked Ron. What did you see?  
- I'm not sure... It was pretty strange...  
- As usual...  
- I've suddenly realized the...tactical advantages of the village!  
Ron looked at him bewildered.  
- Harry, I know strange things are happening to you but don't you think you're overreacting a bit?  
- No... Look!  
Ron, Hermione and Helena looked around and then Harry explained:  
- See the forest? It's in front of the castle. Hogsmeade is at the left of both. The lake is at the middle. There are two roads from Hogsmeade. One that leads to Hogwarts, the other one leads to one side of the Forbidden Forest.   
Ron's eyes had widened. Hermione was looking at Harry as if he were some kind of unknown creature. And Helena reached her hand to feel his forehead. Harry frowned and said:  
- Ok, I know it' strange but I suddenly felt these things... It was like a vision!  
- Harry, if you ask me, you need to get some glasses for that Inner Eye of yours. said Ron.  
Laughing, he headed for the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Helena followed him, dragging Harry with them while he tried to explain how someone could conquer Hogwarts.  
In the Three Broomsticks, they ordered four Butterbears and sat at a table waiting for the moment when they had to leave for the practice. As they were talking about Malfoy's unfortunate situation, the door opened. Ron's eyes widened as he said:  
- Charlie? What are you doing here?  
- Ron! How are you?  
- I'm fine, thanks! You still didn't answer my question.  
- Well, Dumbledore's given me a mission.   
- A mission? What kind of mission?  
- Sorry, but that's a secret. Harry! How are you? I heard you've got yourself into a little mess...as usual...  
Harry smiled and said:  
- Yeah, well, "Mess" is my middle name...  
- Actually James is your middle name, whispered someone from behind. Harry jumped and turned around. It was Lupin.   
- Professor Lupin!   
- Hello Harry.  
- Professor...You said...  
- Yes, James is your middle name.   
Harry looked at him for a moment and then smiled.   
- Professor, Charlie, I want you to meet Helena, my girlfriend. Helena, these are Professor Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother.  
After the usual handshakes, they all sat down at a table. Harry had to tell them everything about the night Voldemort had come to get him and about his "shifts" into the other world. And the, round 11, Harry said:  
- Well, I guess it's time for us to go.   
- What? Why? asked Charlie amazed.  
- We've got quidditch training!   
- Why now?  
- Because all the Slytherin spies are here...   
- Oh...Hey, I thought you were playing Hufflepuff!  
- We are, but the Slytherin still send the spies...  
- Oh... Ok! Send Norbert my greetings!   
- What? You know about Norbert?  
- Of course! I was the one who brought it for Hagrid...  
- So that's where he's got it from... I should've known...  
Then Harry, Ron, Helena and Hermione said good-bye and left the tavern. As soon as they were out, Ron asked:   
- What do you think Charlie's mission is?   
- Dunno...but we'd better hurry. It's almost 11.  
As they entered the grounds, a carriage went past them. An old man was standing at its window and he turned his head to see Harry. Harry looked puzzled at him and then advanced towards the quidditch field. Soon they were there. Fred, George and the others had already arrived and Harry summoned the broomsticks for him, Helena and Ron and they took off.   
The training went well, and Fred and George were confident that beating the Hufflepuffs would be no problem.   
The week before the game passed quickly and without any particular incident. Harry had found out that the old man he had seen Saturday was a great psychologist who was going to take care of Malfoy.   
Friday evening, the team held a short council and discussed the final tactics, and then they all went to bed. Harry stood for a moment, looking at the moonlight coming through the curtains of his four-poster and the slowly fell asleep... and he was again on his broom. He approached Azkhaban again. And again he entered the same great hall. Voldemort was there and the High Priest was already in front of him. Harry approached the throne. Voldemort said:   
- Your man has failed, High Priest... there was a subtle danger in his tone. Harry froze.  
- He's our man, wizard. Anyway, it's not my fault!  
- We'll see whose fault it is...   
- The boy is progressing faster that anyone would have ever thought! But next time, he won't stand a chance.   
- Let's hope so, High Priest  
The High Priest disappeared in a flash of blinding light, and then Harry saw Crouch and Wormtail appear through the back door. Wormtail kneed before Voldemort, but Crouch only said:  
- We've got him.   
An evil grin appeared on Voldemort's face, making it more ugly than usual.   
- Bring him in!   
Crouch disappeared for a moment behind the door and then returned with two other wizards holding a third. The third wizard was bound tightly and Harry couldn't see his face.   
- Untie him!  
Crouch whispered something. The cords around the wizard untied and Harry recognized Snape.   
- You... You failed! I have no need for incompetence!   
- I'm sorry, master. Please forgive me... I'll try to do better next time...  
Voldemort smiled:  
- No matter... There is still time... CRUCIO!!!  
Snape was suddenly lifted from the ground and began to twist madly in the air. Screams filled the hall, and Harry fell down, clutching his scar and trying not to scream, in spite of the intense pain. As the great hall dissolved, Harry saw something that made his stomach curl. Voldemort's hand, stretched and holding his wand, was dark and rotten like the hand of a dementor.   
Harry stood up in his bed, panting. He removed a sweat drop that was nearing his eye, and then he slowly got up and descended to the common room. He felt Helena wake up and this time, he was waiting for her. As she approached, he said:  
- There's going to be another attempt... But not if I can help it... Snape was the one. I'm sure this time.  
- He does have a dark aura...  
- I've seen Voldemort torture him for failing to kill me! He has to be the one.   
Helena looked at him for a moment. Regret was in her eyes, regret that she couldn't do anything to help. Then she did the least she could do. She hugged him tightly, and then kissed him.  
The next morning, round 5 o'clock, Harry and Helena were still in the common room talking. Harry suggested a short flying session and Helena agreed. So Harry summoned their brooms and they exited Hogwarts through the window of Gryffindor tower. The morning air was wonderful, and Harry felt much better. Soon, a Hippogriff rider approached them and asked them to return to their tower. Harry thought for a moment that his Firebolt would be faster than the Hipogriff, but then decided it's best not to cross a fully-trained Auror and returned to the common room, shortly followed by Helena.   
Soon, the others woke up and the common room filled. After the events of last night, Harry had almost forgotten the Quidditch mach. But now he remembered as everyone was wishing him luck. Soon the Gryffindor Quidditch team went down to breakfast and was greeted by a wave of applause and cheers. They ate hastily and then headed for the Quidditch field. The time of the match had arrived.   
Harry changed. He could hear the roar of the crowd. Soon, the others changed too, and the gathered around Fred and George. Fred said:   
- Ok, team, this is our first match in this new formulae and I just want to say... Go get them!   
- YEAH!!! screamed the others and then they heard Lee Jordan say:  
- And, ladies and gentlemen, students and teachers, wizards and witches, welcome to the first game of the annual Hogwarts Quidditch Championship!  
- Get to the point Jordan!  
- Yes professor. And now I give you the best team Hogwarts has had in quite a few years, the Gryffindor team!   
The Gryffindor quidditch team appeared on the field in the roar of the crowd.   
- And, facing the Unbeatables, Hufflepuff!!!   
- JORDAN!!!  
- Sorry professor... And here's Professor Alastor Moody, who will be our referee today!   
Silence. And then a Hippogriff landed softly onto the field, and Mad-Eye Moody stepped down from it. He had a broom in his hand and his magical eye was scanning each member of the two teams. Suddenly the stadium erupted with applause. Moody kind of smiled and then growled:  
- Team captains, shake hands. Fred and George shook hands with John Blackthorne, a dark-haired handsome looking Hufflepuff who had replaced Cedric Diggory. And then Moody growled:   
- Mount your brooms.   
A shrilling sound and then they were off:  
- And see Potter fly! Oh my god, that Firebolt is something indeed. As you all probably know, the Gryffindor team is playing in a new formation due to the departure of key member of the team. And...DID YOU SEE THAT??? Fantastic dive by the Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley! And there goes Creevy, throws the Quaffle to Toda, and look at her fly! Dodges a Bludger, nice loop, passes back to Creevy and Creevy scores! 10-0 for Gryffindor! Hufflepuff doesn't lose the time and here goes... But wait! Potter dives! Blackthorne follows and they approach the ground rapidly.   
Everyone was looking for the Snitch as Harry was approaching the ground fast. Harry's heart was beating faster that it had ever had. He had to succeed!   
- Only a few meters left, and Potter doesn't seem to want to give up. Blackthorne is has almost reached him, 5 meters left, 4, 3, 2 and Potter pulls out of the dive spectacularly and....OOOHHHHH!!!! Blackthorne doesn't... But where's the Snitch?   
Apprehension dawned upon the spectators and Jordan, after a short pause said:  
- That was a Wronski Feint! Extraordinary!   
The Gryffindor stands erupted again with applause. Harry was now high above the ground, waving and grinning. Fortunately, Blackthorne escaped only with a pretty nasty bruise on his shoulder and with his whole arm scratched. Moody approached Harry and told him:  
- Potter, I know this is perfectly legal, but don't try it again...  
- No professor... At least not with this guy...  
- And as the referee returns after having a little chat with the Gyffindor Seeker... But wait. It seems that Jones, one of the Gryffindor chasers has scored during Potter's Wronski Feint! It's now 20-0 for Gryffindor! And the match continues! Hufflepuff has got the Quaffle through Holmes, Holmes loops a Bludger, nice shot there by Fred Weasley, and approaches the Gryffindor keeper and, in the last moment, passes the Quaffle to Susan Bones who scores!   
20-10 to Gryffindor!   
The match continued for about an hour, and the Snitch refused to appear. Harry was beginning to get bored of circling around the field. The score was 60-40 for Gryffindor. And then he sensed it. The Snitch was behind him, at the other end of the field. Harry pulled his broom upwards and then turned around. And indeed there it was. Blackthorne was already heading towards it. But Harry was closer. He flattened himself to the broom and sped forward.   
- And there goes Potter! The Snitch is there this time, and Blackthorne has already seen it but he can not beat a Firebolt and Potter catches the Snitch without any problem.   
The stadium exploded. Gryffindors sped towards the field to congratulate the team. Harry hugged Helena, who had scored two goals. Fred and George came quickly over to him:  
- Harry, you're brilliant! That Wronski Feint... Just as we had planned! Let's hope it will work with Malfoy too...   
Harry grinned back to them and then they all went to the common room to celebrate. Harry looked back to the field before entering the school and realized that life isn't so miserable. "Let Voldemort come for me! I will be ready!" and with these words, he followed a radiant Helena to the common room. 


	6. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 6- The Xmas Ball  
  
Life slowly came back to normal within Hogwarts. Most of the security within the castle was lifted, as Christmas approached. A few weeks before Christmas, Dumbledore announced the Christmas ball, a new tradition that he wished to inaugurate at Hogwarts. Everyone was pleased, even Harry, who now had a partner. The same evening, he asked Helena to be his date at the ball and Ron asked Hermione the same thing. They were both accepted. Two weeks before Christmas, the second quidditch game of the year took place and Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff with 170-30, Cho catching the Snitch after only 15 minutes. Malfoy returned one week before Christmas almost fully healed. He still winced when someone pronounced the word toilet, but that wasn't going to stop him from playing Quidditch. Fred and George got detention for making the ghost of a toilet haunt him. Also one week before Christmas, Harry and Ron stumbled across a secret room within Hogwarts. There they found the lonely ghost of a guy called Michael Flatly. He had offered himself to teach them how to dance and they accepted happily. Harry and Ron were sneaking every night in the room and, after 5 days, Michael had to say that: - You two are natural talents! I dare say you will not experience any difficulties at the ball. But remember, I will be watching you! And then Christmas arrived. Harry woke up in the morning screaming: "Presents!" Indeed in front of him, he saw a great stack of boxes, wrapped in colored paper. Hastily he unwrapped the usual Weasley-sweater, with a model of him pulling out of a dive, a great box of Hagrid-sweets, a Remebrall from Ron and a box of "Broomstick- Care Oils" from Hermione. The Dursley's had sent him, for some unknown reason, a bouquet of flowers. Sirius and Remus had sent him an "Updated Marauder's Map, only readable by 20 or younger" with a note pinned to it: "Harry, Merry Christmas! We succeeded to put this thing together. The password is the same. Only that...we don't really know if it works, because of the age enchantment..." Harry smiled and then opened the last package. It was from Helena. It contained a small book of Haiku's. They were small poems dedicated to one of the four seasons. He decided to always have the book with him, and then got dressed and, followed by Ron went down into the common room. There, Helena and Hermione were already waiting for them and they all went down to breakfast. Everyone was talking happily about the ball. After breakfast, all Gryffindors went out and had a snowball fight. The evening approached slowly. Round 5 o'clock, the girls left to prepare. Harry and Ron went to see Michael for the last time. He gave them a few advises and then began to cry. Harry and Ron tried to calm him down, but didn't succeed and were fortunately saved by the ghost of a beautiful young woman. Exiting the room, they ran into Malfoy, who was closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle:  
  
- Watch where you step, Potter! he said, on a disgusted tone. - Toilet! whispered Harry. Malfoy turned around, fear in his eyes and then frowned: - Think you're being funny, Potter? How's this for funny? Lavationus Humor Mucosis!!! (Latin- Booger Bath) Harry smiled and stretched his hand: - No. The curse dissolved. Malfoy's jaw dropped. Ron laughed - That didn't work... Why don't you try again, Malfoy? - LAVATIONUS HUMOR MUCOSIS KEDAVRA FURNUNCULUS PETRIFICUS MAGNUS TANTA IGNIS INCENDIO TORTURAE AQUA VENTUS URINA!!!!!!!!! Malfoy stopped panting. About 20 or 30 curses were heading straight for Harry. - No, he said. And the curses dissolved. Harry then took his wand out of his robes, pointed it towards Malfoy and said: - Vis Orbis! Ron's jaw dropped. Malfoy went white. A great energy sphere appeared at the tip of Harry's wand. - RUN!!! Malfoy screamed and then turned away, closely followed by his cronies. - Harry, stop! Ron screamed. And Harry lowered his wand. The sphere disappeared with a faint POP. - Got'em again... Ron looked at him for a moment and then laughed. Soon, it was 7 o'clock. Harry and Ron dressed. Ron had received a new dress- robe from Fred and George for Christmas. It was black and stylish. Ron admired himself in the mirror and grinned evilly. Then, he and Harry went down to the common room. The waited for about 5 minutes and then Helena and Hermione appeared. And suddenly the room was silent. No one moved, no one breathed. Everybody was looking at the two angels that were descending with infinite grace into the world of the mortals. Hermione had a black night gown, with subtle sparkles appearing upon its surface when light hit it. Her hair was left loose and was beautifully floating above her white shoulders. Slowly she glided towards Ron. As for Helena, she was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a white dress that contrasted beautifully with her long, dark hair. An aura of light seemed to surround her as she floated towards a breathless Harry. - Shall we? she asked. - Yes...You...We...Now...Um.... Helena laughed and then said: - What's the matter, Harry? - I...um... You are so beautiful! - Thanks! Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to remember the counter-curse to the stunning spell, because Ron seemed to be under its influence. She raised her wand and then Ron spoke: - Stop... What... - Oh, Ron...I thought someone had stunned you... - Yes...Someone did stun me...You did! You look absolutely....Smashing! Hermione smiled and Ron reached her his hand, as Michael had taught him. Harry did the same with Helena and the four left the common room, followed by the gazes of stunned Gryffindors. In front of the Great Hall, a large group of students were gathered waiting for the moment when the doors would open. As Harry, Helena, Ron and Hemione approached them, all conversations stopped. Feeling strange, they advanced through the group of students and, fortunately, the doors opened the moment they arrived in front of them. The Great Hall was decorated like in fairy-tales. White lace covered the walls. Hundreds of tables were arranged in front of a large, empty space. The teacher's table was full of plates, filled with food, sweets and drinks. Albus Dumbledore was waiting for the students. Soon, the Hall filled. Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione sat at a table in front of the dancing ring. And then, Dumbledore said: - Welcome! Welcome to the Hogwarts Christmas Ball, a new tradition here at Hogwarts. The ball, as you know is open for all students. Those being said, have fun! Dumbledore lifted his arm and suddenly, almost all lights went out. Music started out of nowhere. Harry felt his heart sink, but then looked at Ron. Ron looked back, they both grinned and then Harry said: - Helena, would you dance with me? And Ron said: - Hermione, may I have this dance? The girls blushed, but smiled happily and got up. Soon they were on the dance floor, surrounded by some other couples. Harry was suddenly feeling as light as a feather and forgot everything else. He began to move with the rhythm, and didn't notice when everyone else stopped to make room for him and Ron. Indeed, the whole school was charmed by the two couples that were easily gliding on the dance floor. Too soon, the melody ended but was shortly followed by another one and then another. Other couples had joined Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione but a spotlight was still focused upon them. After the fifth dance, Harry saw Michael in a far corner of the Hall smiling. Soon, in spite of the tremendous fun, Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione were tired and had to retreat to a table. There they sat down. - My God, Harry, you really are something! You're the best dancer I've ever known! - Wait till you dance with Ron! said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek. The boys blushed. And then the room became a blur. Harry heard Ron say "He's getting into a trance again!" and then everything vanished and was replaced by the familiar room with Lily Potter standing in the middle. - Harry? Already??? Incredible! - What? said Harry, still a bit dizzy from the transfer. - You are here! Much earlier than we expected! You are truly great! - Thanks... Harry shook his head. He didn't need this now. But then he decided to hurry. He looked around. His eyes fell on the door made of the white material that resembled fog. Harry approached it. "What now?" he thought. He closed his eyes and scanned the door with his mind. Hundreds of words suddenly flooded his mind. It was as though he was in a room filled with people who were all yelling at him. He took one step back. And then he thought. To go past the door, he had to stop the voices. But why? What did those voices have to do with the door? And then he understood. He had to isolate the voice of the door! Again he approached the mass of fog. He closed his eyes and the voices flooded him. But then he concentrated on the door. On the mass of fog, the white, moving mass of fog... And the voices started to fade. Soon only one voice remained. - What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? it was repeating annoyingly. - Open! said Harry. Nothing. No sound... Harry opened his eyes. In front of him, there was a small corridor and a small, white, wooden door. Harry approached it. - Alohomora. he said. Nothing. He scanned the door. It was sealed in five different places. He scanned the area with his mind. No switch, no button, no key. Something was not right. And then he had a sudden idea. He stepped back, lifted his arm and said: "Vis Orbis!" and then quickly: "Praesidium!" The energy sphere collided with the door. After the flash of light dispersed, Harry opened his eyes. The door was unharmed. Puzzled, Harry approached the door again. He closed his eyes and touched it. Nothing. And then he scanned the area beneath the door. To Harry's surprise it was a small room and in the middle of it, he felt a person. It was probably a girl, because she was wearing a dress and she had long hair. "Now what?" Harry thought. And then he understood. Telepathy! If the first probe was Telekinesis, this one had to be Telepathy! He had to contact the girl on the other side of the door and ask her to open the door. He concentrated. He felt his mind alone, floating in a dark, unfriendly space. And then he imagined the mind of the girl close to him. - Hello, he said to it. Nothing. He concentrated harder. - Hello, he said again. And this time, she answered from somewhere far, far away. - Harry? Harry? What's going on? I can't see anything! - Helena? - Yes, it's me! - What happened? - I don't know... After you slipped into the trance, the whole room became a blur and I was transported here. And it's all dark, and I can't see anything! - You are in a small room... And I think you're supposed to let me in... - I am? But how... Oh! Oh... - What? - There's a key in my hand! - Really? Oh, yes! I can feel it! Hang on, I'm coming! Harry opened his eyes. He could still feel the key in Helena's hand. Using the Telekinesis he grabbed it with his mind and inserted it in the keyhole on the other side of the door. Slowly, it opened. Harry realized he could use the Telekinesis much better now but then he saw Helena. She was looking curiously around. As the door had opened, the room had filled with light. The walls were made from the same material as the door and the floor was like a big cloud. - Wow, Harry! I love this place! What is it? - That's what I'm trying to find out... Anyway, soon we will be transported back... Get ready. - Ok... A few moments passed. And then Harry scanned the surroundings with his mind. And he heard a voice... It was his mother. He concentrated on her. "Harry! Come here! In the main room. Please!" she said. Harry took Helena by her hand and then went into the main room. There, he saw his mother talking to his father. As he approached them, James said: - Thank you Harry, for bringing me and your mother together. Harry smiled awkwardly, not knowing exactly what he had done. And then dizziness swept over him, as he was transported back to the Great Hall. There, he came face to face with Ron. He and Hermione had covered him up while he was in the trance. No one had noticed his lack of consciousness.  
  
- Harry! You're back! - Yes... Helena? Are you ok? - Yes... That was strange! - What? asked Hermione. - I was transferred into his mind too! - You what? - Come, let's go outside! said Harry. Taking Helena's arm he followed Ron and Hermione onto the beautifully arranged terrace. There, Harry told them what had happened. - So now you can like... tell me something without speaking? - I guess... - Do it! Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the surroundings. And then the familiar noise of hundreds of minds talking at the same time flooded him. He concentrated on Ron. Soon, the voices began to fade away, and soon there was only Ron's voice left, saying: - Oh my god! His veins are going to explode! - No, they're not, Harry said, feeling Ron jump. - Harry? That's bloody brilliant! How do you do that? - You just concentrate! Oh...OH!!! I just had an idea! - What? Ron asked. - Imagine how we're going to copy at the OWL's ! I'll just ask Hermione or Helena and then I'll tell you! - Wicked! Suddenly, Harry felt his head explode. It was too much. He fell to the ground. - Harry! Harry? Are you ok? - Yes...yes, he answered in a weak tone. Could you get me a glass of water?  
  
- Sure, answered Ron. He ran away. A few moments passed and then Ron's scream filled the terrace.  
  
- RON! Hermione screamed as she ran after him. Harry succeeded to get up and, followed by Helena, followed Hermione. Soon, they found her standing next to Ron. - What happened? asked Harry. - Nothing, answered Ron on a neutral tone. There was no feeling in his voice. I just tripped. - Are you sure? asked Hermione, worried. - Yes. I will get the drinks now. Hermione watched him as he disappeared behind a group of Ravenclaw's, hiding something in his pocket. Soon, Ron returned with three glasses. Two were filled with pumpkin juice. The third was filled with water. He handed the pumpkin juice to the girls and the water to Harry. Harry thanked and then approached the glass to his lips. And suddenly he felt danger. He wasn't sure why, but something told him not to drink the water. He looked at Ron and then said: - Ron... What's this? - Water, you fool! What does it look like? Harry's eyes widened. - What? - Sorry, I meant, it's water, answered Ron, annoyed. Harry looked at the water. And then he threw it away. - What did you do that for, you insolent fool?!? screamed Ron. - That was not water, and we both know it! Ron seemed to swell with rage. He raised his wand. - Expelliarmus! shouted Harry. Ron's wand disappeared somewhere in the bushes. Hermione screamed: - Harry!?! What are you doing? - Grab him! Harry shouted. Ron raised his fist. Harry ducked in time to avoid the blow. Ron raised his fist again, but Fred caught him in time. George grabbed his other hand, and then they both held Ron tightly to the floor. But Ron was still resisting with an unnatural force. - Stun him! Fred yelled. - No! Harry said. Just hold him a little while longer! - What? Ok... We'll try. Jordan, come give us a hand! George answered. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on Ron. Soon, he felt Ron's mind...And there was a foreign presence in there. "The Imperius Curse!", Harry whispered. Then he concentrated on the other presence. "Fight it, Ron, fight it!!!" He felt the other presence slowly leaving Ron's mind. "Just a little more, Ron, push it away! Hold on!" The presence was now fighting to regain control. And then Harry felt his power rise within him. He was suddenly very nervous. And he kicked the "other presence" out of his friends mind. Ron stopped struggling. Harry saw him open his eyes slowly, like after a very long sleep. And then darkness surrounded him. He woke up a few minutes later as they carried him on a stretcher to the hospital wing. Ron was walking near him, looking worried and extremely tired. Soon they arrived and Dumbledore, seeing that he's awake, told madam Pomfrey to get some kind of potion and then said: - Are you ok, Harry? - Yes, professor, I'm fine...just tired. - Ok, you will get your rest... But do you think you can explain what happened before you go to sleep? - Yes professor... Um... We heard Ron scream...and then he said he's fine...and he went to get some water. And when he came back, I just felt that there was poison in the water. - Hmmm... - And then Ron just got all nervous and I knew Ron wasn't like that, so Fred and George kept him and I... entered his mind...and I felt someone there. So I realized it has to be the Imperius curse...and I...somehow...removed it. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and then said: - You need your rest now, Harry. After you recover...if you ever feel like...you have to say something to someone, come and pay me a visit. - Yes, professor. Madam Pomfrey arrived with a small cup of something and Harry drank it all. It tasted like strawberries..... 


	7. Chapter 7 Blinding Victory

Chapter 7- Blinding Victory  
  
The next day, Harry woke up at noon. Helena, Hermione and Ron were already there. - Good morning, sleeping beauty! Helena said smiling. Harry smiled back. He felt strangely empty. - Hello... he whispered. - How are you today? - Well... I don't know... like a deflated balloon. They laughed. Harry felt Helena holding his hand and a strange happiness filled him back. He started to laugh madly. The others stared at him for a moment and the joined him in laughter. Madam Pomfrey appeared and, to their surprise, didn't kick them out. She just smiled and said: - Good! A good laugh is the best therapy sometimes! They talked all afternoon until it started getting darker outside. Then Ron said: - Hermione, Helena, may I have a private word with Harry? The girls smiled wickedly and then went away, giggling. - Harry... Thanks for helping me the other night... - Helping you? - Yes, well...You know... Fight that thing... - Oh, that! Don't mention it... You would have ripped me apart if I wouldn't have done it... Ron smiled and then said: - Last evening I asked Hermione to be my girl... - Really? And what did she say? - Nothing... She just jumped and hugged me... And then... Ron blushed. - And then... - And the we kissed... - I'm so happy for you, Ron! That's great! -Yeah...well... T'was about time... They laughed. Life was back to normal. Soon, school started again. And so did the team-practice. The match against Ravenclaw was near, and Fred and George wanted to be sure they win. Unfortunately, Harry announced that he wouldn't perform the Wronski Feint on Cho... Helena shot him a murderous look but was fortunately smart enough to understand that she meant more to Harry than Cho... Saturday evening, one week before the game, Harry was sitting with Ron in he Great Hall waiting for the girls to arrive. Hermione appeared soon, with a great book under her arm. - What's that? asked Ron. - This is what we have been looking for. - What do you mean? - Look. Hermione opened the book at page 1253. And there, she showed them a short article: The Order of the Phoenix- Secret society of wizards. No further Info available. - Well? Hermione asked. - Well, what? That doesn't help much... Thanks anyway... Hermione frowned. She looked at Harry and Ron for a moment and then realized they were right. The week before the match passed quickly. Helena had invented a new charm, that was probably going to be very useful and all the team was looking forward to the game. Saturday, the day of the game arrived, and Harry woke up early as usual. He scanned the surroundings with his mind. He liked doing that. He felt a few Gryffindors down in the common room. He got dressed and then he went down to see who it was. He found Fred and George discussing tactics for the game. - Hey, guys! Harry said. - Oh, hi Harry! Ready for the big game? - Sure! Soon, Ron, Helena and Hermione arrived, and they all went down to breakfast. Gryffindor table was almost empty, and so was Ravenclaw except for a tiny, pale figure Harry recognized immediately. It was Cho. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. Harry sat down at the table wondering: "Why is she so pale?" And the he grinned evilly. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, Cho's mind came into focus. And Harry realized, she was afraid of the Wronski Feint and of loosing the game. For a moment he thought and then he slowly removed the fear from Cho's mind, making her concentrate on how handsome that John Blackthorne of Hufflepuff was. After breakfast, Harry went over to Cho and wished her luck. And then he headed for the Quidditch field feeling ready for whatever was to come. The Gryffindors changed in silence. They could hear the crowd filling the pitch. Soon, they were ready. One after the other, the Gryffindor Quidditch team members, exited their tent accompanied by the roar of the crowd. - And here they are! Lee Jordan bellowed. The Gryffindor Quidditch team... followed closely by the Ravenclaws! Indeed, at the other end of the field, the Ravenclaws had emerged. - And here's out referee, Professor Alastor Moody! The team-captains shake hands and there goes the Snitch, followed closely by the two Bludgers...and the two teams! Helena Toda has the Quaffle! Passes skillfully to Colin Creevy, Sandra Jones, Helena Toda and...Gryffindor SCORES!!! The Quaffle is quickly passed by the Ravenclaw keeper to Anna Priest, a Ravenclaw 6th year, rather good looking, don't you think...Ouch! What? - Stick to the game, Jordan! - Ok, professor...and there goes Anna, wanna meet me tonight.... Yes, as I was saying, passes to Chris Wolf, who...SCORES!!! The score is now 10-10! Harry was circling high above the ground, closely followed by Cho. The match continued for about half an hour. Harry caught a glimpse of the Snitch once but it disappeared before he could reach it. The score was now 80-70 for Gryffindor. And then he felt it. The Snitch was hovering near one of the Gryffindor goal posts. Harry turned around. He saw Helena near the Snitch, and Cho approaching it rapidly. It was time for the scheme they had practiced. Harry closed his eyes and, guided by his mind, accelerated towards the Snitch. The same moment, Helena raised her hands and shouted: - Lumos Solaris!!! A blinding flash of light filled the stadium. All the players began to drift randomly in the air. Anna Priest almost fell off her broom, but was helped by Fred and George who had looked away. And by the time everyone recovered their sight, Harry had caught the Snitch and was slowly descending towards the grass of the field. Helena and the other Gryffindors followed him shortly and they all hugged. - Incredible tactics! The referee is now having a little chat with Helena Toda and it seems... Moody came up and whispered something to Jordan's ear. - And the referee informs me that... GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! 230-70... The rest of Jordan's words were swallowed by the roar of the crowd. The Gryffindors flooded the field to congratulate the team. Round ten, the party was still going on. Fred and George had provided immense amounts of food and "The Griffins", Gryffindor's band, was singing for their first time in front of an audience. Harry was engaged in a discussion with Colin when someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw Helena. She approached his ear and whispered: - Let's go outside... Harry smiled and answered: - Sure...Just let me get my cloak. He went up to his dormitory and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and then, hidden under it, he descended to the Common room. There he found Helena standing near the door. - I'm here... he whispered. Helena opened the door and exited followed by Harry. As soon as they were out, Harry put his arm around Helena's shoulder hiding her under the cloak. They walked through the corridors of the castle and soon, they reached the exit. The moonlight was shining beautifully over the large space in front of the castle. At the left, the road to Hogsmeade was guarded by a few Aurors. Near it, the lake was like a big, black hole and to the right the other, small road to Hogsmeade was visible. In front of them, the Forbidden Forest was moaning like a big, wounded animal. Harry and Helena started to walk towards the Quidditch field. And then, they heard the entrance door creak. They both froze. Someone had come after them. Harry slowly turned around and saw the only one who could make the matter worse than it seemed. Snape. Of course he couldn't see them, but with Snape...you never knew. Fortunately, Snape didn't seem interested in them. He turned towards the Forbidden Forest and started walking. Harry and Helena didn't move for a moment and then Harry whispered: - I'm going after him! You stay here. - Harry! No! - I'll take the Cloak, don't worry! You just stay in the shadows. - Harry, please! Don't you see he's going into the Forest? - I've been twice into the Forest...I'll be ok! - No...Harry...wait!!! But it was too late. Harry was already running after Snape. Soon, they both entered the Forest. Harry followed Snape for about half an hour and then, finally, they reached a small clearing. Harry froze again. A gigantic fire was roaring in the middle of it. And gigantic shapes were seated around the fire. Giants. Snape said: - Anything? - Nothing sir! a Giant growled. It's a quiet night... - Mars is bright, though... someone said behind Harry making him jump. He quickly moved out of the way, as Firenze approached Snape. - It's a sign that a battle will come. Maybe two... - Yes...it sure seems so... "A battle? What battle?" Harry asked himself. - Ok, I have to go now... Snape said, wiping a little sweat drop from his forehead. - I wish you luck, Severus. Firenze answered. - Thanks, I'll need it... And then he disapparated with a faint pop. - Brave man... Firenze sighed. - Indeed, a giant answered... Harry turned around and started to walk towards the castle. He couldn't think of anything except the moment Voldemort had tortured Snape in his dream. So Snape wasn't the one who had tried to kill him... Again he had been wrong about him. Harry passed a small clearing when, somehow, he felt someone there. He approached the clearing slowly and a familiar voice made him freeze for the third time. - Ok, this is our man, wizard! said the High Priest. Are you sure you can handle it? - Definitely! I have done this for the past 12 month... before they caught me... - Ok, then... are you ready? - Yeah! Harry didn't recognize the second voice. He slowly approached the clearing. And there, gathered around a cauldron he recognized the High Priest, Crouch and Mariko Murasama. For a moment he was rooted to the ground. And then he realized he had to run. He turned around but he tripped over a root and fell to the ground, the cloak slipping off his head. He quickly rose to his feet but didn't have time to run away. He only heard Crouch shout: "Stupefy!" and then darkness surrounded him. - Enervate! Harry's eyes snapped open. He was bound to a tree. In front of him, Crouch was grinning displaying his yellow teeth. The High Priest was standing behind him with a look of disgust on his face. Mariko was near him. - Good evening, Harry. Crouch said, sending a wave of some putrid smell towards him. Harry couldn't speak. - Well, I see you haven't changed! Still stupid...still careless... - Did he insult you, wizard? the High Priest asked disgusted. - What? Stay out of this, will you? This is a matter between me and Harry! - Ok, but hurry up, we have to go. Crouch turned back to face Harry. - Well, I guess you wonder why I'm still alive? Harry didn't answer. - You know, Harry, Dementors are interesting creatures. When they perform the Kiss, they absorb the soul of the "target"...and keep it to themselves. The "target" can still feel. They still posses the emotions and the thoughts, and the Dementor can still feed upon them. It's worse than being dead. It's like being imprisoned into a tiny, black and cold place with no control over yourself... Harry saw the madness in Crouch's eyes. An evil grin contorted his face: - You did that to me, Harry! I had to spend three month into the dark, cold mind of a Dementor! But now I have you, Harry! And I will get Fudge too, don't worry! He laughed, but it was an unnatural laugh, hungry, like a wolf's howl. Harry felt something cold running down his backbone. - And then the Dark Lord came. You know Harry, when you kill a Dementor, he releases all the souls he had imprisoned. And if the body is somewhere close, the soul can return to it... The Dark Lord made sure that my body was in the vicinity of the Dementor when he killed it... He laughed madly and then he continued: - Oh! I forgot to present you our friend here, the High Priest! He is here especially for you, Harry! You would be surprised how many people want you dead! Harry looked at the High Priest. - Potter. The "Homo Cerebelum"... HA! I spit on you! And so he did. At Harry's feet. Harry looked him in the eyes and said, calmly: - Did I spit on you? - Don't you dare turn my own words against me! You disgust me! - Sorry... Harry answered sarcastically... But who are you again? - I am Haruna Yoshimoto, High Priest of the Order of Ki. - Never heard of it... - Few did... and they died soon afterwards. Crouch raised his wand and muttered something. The ropes binding Harry to the tree disappeared but the one's around his wrist remained. - You know...It's not going to be that hard to kill you...we might as well have some fun before we do it! Crouch said and then he raised his wand again. Crucio! Excruciating pain shot through Harry. He was lifted into the air by the spell and started twisting madly under the influence of the spell. When he felt he was going to faint, Crouch lowered his wand: - Your turn, Priest! The High Priest grinned evilly and then raised his hands. A white fire started beneath Harry. He screamed. The pain was almost as great as the one inflicted by the Cruciatus curse. Harry felt like his whole body was a great wound that was being burned. 10 minutes of agony passed like an eternity and then the High Priest stopped, laughing. Harry moaned. And then Mariko advanced towards him. She smiled evilly and then raised her hand. Helena heard the screams from the distance. She broke into a run. Soon she reached the clearing. What she saw made her stomach curl. Harry was lying on the ground, bleeding and almost unconscious. She had waited for him for about three hours and then she came to look for him. And now that she had found him, she wished she would have called someone. Harry stopped screaming as Crouch lowered his wand again. For the past two hours they had tortured him in every possible way. He was surprised that he was still alive. And then he felt her. Helena was close. "No, don't come! Don't!!!" But he was too weak to concentrate. And, unfortunately, the others had noticed her too. Harry heard Crouch stun her and then the High Priest asked: - What should we do to her? - Don't know... Isn't she one of your students? - Yes, but she was always "noble"! I never succeeded to condition her. - Well then, I will exercise the Avada Kedavra upon her... He laughed madly. "No..." Harry thought. He couldn't let that happen. Crouch slowly lifted his wand. Harry started squirming on the ground. The High Priest was watching him amused. - Avada... Crouch said, and the same moment, his wand flew into the bushes. In a second, Harry was on his feet. Only rage was left in him and it seemed to guide his actions. The ropes tying his hands disappeared. For a moment he felt like killing. And then calm swept over him. He saw Helena rise. She smiled at him and he understood. - What happened, wizard? Do you usually throw your wand away like that? growled the High Priest. Crouch didn't answer. He was pale and his lips were white. He pointed a shaky finger towards Harry. The High Pries eyed him suspiciously. And then Harry said: - Sleep... and he raised his hand. Crouch suddenly took off from the ground and was smashed to a tree. The High Priest and Mariko stared at Harry. - Don't worry, he's not dead... and neither will you...said Harry raising his hand again. And then the High Priest's head smashed into Mariko's with a sickening crunch and they both collapsed. Helena slowly advanced towards Harry. She reached him in time to catch him, as he collapsed. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Dream

Chapter 8- The Dream  
  
Harry woke up three days later on a bed in the hospital wing. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, and Sirius standing near his bed. Madam Pomfrey was also there, holding a small, empty flask. A little thread of gray smoke was still coming out of it. As soon as Harry opened his eyes, Sirius jumped and hugged him. - Harry, I've been so worried! - Wha'... what happened... Harry asked weakly. - It's ok, we got them... Dumbledore answered. Harry got up. He was still weak and madam Pomfrey gave him a small cup with something that tasted like chocolate but it strengthened him a little. - Harry...Dumbledore started. - It's ok, professor, I can tell you what happened. And then he did. Soon he finished. Sirius was holding his hand vigorously and the others just stared at him, shocked. - What? Harry asked. - Harry... Dumbledore started and then was interrupted by Moody. - Potter, you know Longbottom's parents? - Yes... - The Dark Lord tortured them for about an hour each before they gave up... You resisted twice as much and are still sane... Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. Sirius looked at Moody as if to say: "You shouldn't have said that!" but Moody just looked at him coolly and said: - He has to know these things, Sirius. - Um... and after that? asked Harry awkwardly. - Mrs. Toda shot a great amount of red sparks into the air. It was like the 4th of July, truth be told. So two divisions of Aurors under the command of Alastor and Remus arrived soon at the place, just in time as Crouch was getting up. Crouch and the other two were stunned and are now imprisoned in a safe place. answered Dumbledore. - Really? And the minister? - The minister was allowed to question the whiteness. Under the influence of Verita Serum, they said everything. At this Sirius grinned widely towards Harry. - What? Harry asked. - Crouch... He knew the story with me and Pettigrew! His testimony was accepted by the ministry and I was declared not guilty! The news hit Harry like a great hammer in the face. He felt the strange urge of jumping out of bed and dancing around the room. It was the best news he could receive! He wasn't going to live with the Dursley's anymore! He almost choked as he congratulated Sirius and then he gave him a big hug.  
  
- I'm so happy for you, Sirius! Can I come and live with you now? - Sure! Dumbledore smiled and then said: - Ok, if there's nothing else left to say, we'll leave you to rest. - No, professor, wait! - Yes Harry? - I just wanted to ask you about the High Priest...Who is he? Dumbledore thought for a moment and then said: - Harry, the first thing you have to know is that there are two types of magic. One is the magic we use... It's complicated and it requires a wand. The other is much simpler and it doesn't require a wand. The one's using it are known as Ki masters. Mrs. Toda is one of them... - So that's why she doesn't need a wand... - Indeed. Unfortunately, she can not perform any complicated spells. Yet. - Aha... And where does the High Priest fit into this? - Well, he belongs to an extremist group within the Ki masters. The purpose of this extremist group is to eliminate wizards... - And...Mariko-San? - Did Miss Toda ever tell you how she arrived to this school? - No... - She was invited here. And so was Mrs. Murasama. It was like an...unilateral exchange of students and teachers. - Unilateral? - Yes, they didn't let us send any of our teachers there. It's hard to explain and it's not the time now. Anyway, it seems that Mariko was part of the extremist group since the beginning but...she forgot to mention that on her resume. - Oh... One more question, professor... I had a dream some time ago. Voldemort was in it and so was the High Priest. He said that he had...removed the conditioning... or something like that. Does that have anything to do with Mariko-San? - Yes... It's hard to explain... when she came here, Mariko didn't belong to the extremist group. But it seems that during her childhood, she was...programmed to share the beliefs of the group at some point. This... belief was probably triggered by something that the High Priest did... Harry felt tired. As soon as Dumbledore and the others left, he went back to sleep. A few hours passed and the evening came. Harry woke up with a start. He had had a dream about Voldemort but couldn't remember anything except that it was scary... He looked around and smiled. Helena, Hermione and Ron were gathered around him, holding boxes with presents. - Hello Harry! they said. - Oh... Hi guys! They all hugged him and then gave him the presents. Then Harry said: - How are you all? - Oh...groaned Ron... Trelawny had us write an essay about the different types of Tarot decks in history... - Oh my god... - Yeah, well... we've been spending the last few hours in the library... - ...Looking at me.... Hermione continued. Ron blushed and then stuttered: - Yes, well...actually, you know.....umm.... I mean.... Everybody laughed. Then Helena asked: - Do you know what happened Saturday night? - Yeah, well, Dumbledore told me.... Harry explained them about Crouch and then about the High Priest. Suddenly he remembered something and said to Helena: - Hey, you know the High Priest's name... - Haruna Yoshimoto-Sama. He was my master while I still lived in Japan. I was living at his Dojo. One night I went out to get some air and I heard him talking to someone... He was saying that all the students are conditioned and that the Invasion is in its final stage... Don't ask me what the Invasion is... All students except one, whom he was going to kill in the morning during practice... The one student... It was me. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking horrified at her. - And what did you do? Harry asked. - I don't really remember. It was probably a burst of anger... And I got a little carried away. Somehow, I found myself in front of my uncle's house in London... - Oh... But you said you lived in England... you said you received the letter from Hogwarts... - Well...Sorry, but I lied... Professor Dumbledore has told me to keep this to myself... Harry looked at her. Now that she had revealed this secret he loved her even more than before... - Oh, Helena, by the way...Harry said... can you explain exactly why you don't need a wand? - Oh, that's simple. A wand concentrates one's energy into a spell. I can concentrate my energy without a wand...but only for basic spells. - So that's the whole secret? - Yep... That's it... - Ok, you've had enough for one night, let Potter go back to sleep! said Mrs. Pomfrey coming towards them with a small cup. Hermione, Helena and Ron all said goodbye and, after drinking his potion, Harry fell back on his pillow in a profound sleep... ...And he was again on his broom heading towards Azkhaban. Soon, he entered the great hall and approached Voldemort's throne. He seemed very nervous. 5 Death-Eaters were kneeling in front of him. - Crouch was caught. This is going to make everything worse. - My Lord, does that mean we switch to the back-up plan? - Unfortunately yes. Lucius, I want you to go and rally our main attack force at the Dark Fortress in the Carpatian mountains. They will be put under your command. - Yes, My Lord! - Anthony Helwig! The special team is ready? - Yes, My Lord... - Good, I want you to transport them as soon as possible to the Secondary Camp. Be ready to move at any moment! - Of course! - Avery! You will command the Cyclops! Go to the Sky Fortress. Explain the plan to the King. Tell him to rally his forces. Then make the necessary arrangements for the transportation. - Right away! Two Death-Eaters remained in front of Voldemort. To Harry's surprise, he smiled: - My dear, Nagini is waiting for you in the Primary Camp. You will command her forces. Go. - Yes, father... Harry's face went white and cold as the marble covering the floor. He felt a wave of cold down his spine. Voldemort had a son.... - And you, Alber Lestrange...You will command our surprise attack. You know what to do...Go. - Yes, My Lord... Albert Lestrange disapparated. Harry remained alone with Voldemort. Wormtail appeared soon through the back door. - Your darkness.... - What is it, Wormtail? - The generals have left... - I know that... You get ready... We will attack Hogwarts, and you know what that means....... Suddenly, Harry woke up. He looked around. He was in the hospital wing, safe within Hogwarts... Safe? Not anymore. Voldemort was going to attack soon... He had to tell someone. He somehow knew that his time had come. What time, he didn't know...but it was his time. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Quidditch final

Chapter 9- The Quidditch Final  
  
Dawn found Harry trying hard not to sleep. Round 6 o'clock, Madam Pomfrey arrived. She checked Harry and discovered he was fine, so she let him return to Gryffindor tower. There he found Ron, Helena and Hermione sitting in front of the fire. The all jumped as he entered. - Harry? What are you doing here? - Madam Pomfrey released me...Listen, I've had another dream! - Another.... - Yes. And this one was worse than the others. Ron's eyes widened, and Hermione started to shiver. Helena said: - Why worse? - Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts. - WHAT??? they all screamed at the same time. - Don't scream... hissed Harry. - When, how, with what? - I'm not sure... I only know he mentioned Cyclops, and someone or something called Nagini... And... There was someone there with him... - Someone? - Yes... And that someone called Voldemort... father. Ron succeeded to catch Hermione as her legs refused to hold her. Helena hugged Harry and then the all sat down in armchairs. Hermione succeeded to fix them some tea. - You know what you have to do Harry, don't you? - Go to Dumbledore... - Yes... and you'd better do it fast! - Yeah... But it's too early now. Round 9... The few hours that separated them from 9 o'clock passed as if they were centuries. Finally, round 9 o'clock, Harry and the others descended to the Great Hall. They sat at Gryffindor table. Five minutes later, Dumbledore appeared through a back door. Harry went straight to him and said: - Professor, I have to tell you something very important! The smile on Dumbledore's face faded. He looked around and then said: - Ok, Harry, follow me. Harry followed Dumbledore through the corridors of Hogwarts until they reached the Gargoyle guarding his office. - Cherrypie! The Gargoyle jumped aside and they slowly advanced on the staircase up to the office. As soon as they entered, Fawkes came and sat on Harry's shoulder. - Hello, Fawkes... Harry said, touching his feathers. Dumbledore told Harry to sit down and then took a seat himself in front of him. - Ok, Harry, what is it? - Professor, do you remember how last year I've had those dreams with Voldemort? - Yes... - Well I've had another one... And this time, he was talking about gathering his forces and preparing an attack against Hogwarts... Dumbledore frowned and then said: - Yes, well, I half expected that after we caught Mr. Crouch... And what did he say? - Well, I only understood something about a Sky Fortress... - Yes, it is the residence of the King of Cyclops. It isn't exactly a cloud fortress, but it is placed on one of the highest peaks of the Himalayan mountains... - Oh...he also talked about a "special team"... and about a surprise attack... And then there was something else... - Yes, Harry? - He talked about Nagini...I don't know what that is. And the Death-Eater who received command over its forces... he called Voldemort....well...father. Color left Dumbledore's cheeks. He looked away and then said: - Nagini... I haven't heard of her for a long time... Nagini is the queen of Basilisks. She was always faithful to the family of Salazar Slytherin. She's the one who gave them the gift of Parseltongue. As for Voldemort's son...it's true. Voldemort has a son and an heir. Nobody knows where he was kept until this day and especially who his mother is... But... there's something else... Dumbledore sat up and approached the window. He looked outside and then turned his head towards Harry. He seemed to think hard for a moment and then went over to a small wardrobe. He opened it and extracted something from it... Something that Harry recognized as being a Pensieve. - Harry, come here, Dumbledore said. Harry walked over to him. Dumbledore touched the silvery liquid inside the Pensieve with the tip of his wand and it started to move... Soon it stopped. - Dive in...Dumbledore said. Harry grabbed the edge of the Pensieve and swung himself forward into it...... And was transported at the bottom of the familiar staircase that lead to professor Trelawne's class-room. Harry looked around not being sure what he had to do or see there. And then he noticed someone approach. It was an old man... It was Dumbledore! Harry realized. Dumbledore started to climb the ladder. Harry followed him closely. As they entered the class- room, a wave of heat greeted them. And there, on a chair was professor Trelawny standing in front of a boy...a boy Harry knew...maybe too well. It was Tom Riddle. As they entered, he turned his head and said: - Professor Dumbledore! Look at professor Trelawny! Harry looked at her and realized she had to be in some sort of trance... not much unlike the one she had been the day she had predicted Voldemort's return... Suddenly, she opened her mouth and said: - The long awaited heir of Gryffindor, the Homo Cerebelum is coming. The only one who stands in his way is the heir of his ancestor's arch-enemy, Salazar Slytherin. The wheel of time spins forward... Harry stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. And then the room became a blur and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office again. - Professor.... - Harry, do you remember what I've told you about the prediction professor Trelawny made? - Yes that it would be....the second....So this one was the first? - Yes, Harry. - Um...Professor? What is a "Homo Cerebelum"? - Hmmm... You know that we belong to the race Homo Sapiens? - Yes... - Well, the Homo Cerebelum is... a new race. A better one. Harry's eyes widened. - What do you mean, professor? - I mean that... You belong to a new race, Harry. One that nobody fully understands yet. One that has immense powers. Harry, are you familiar with the theory that says that we only control 10% of our brain? - Yes... - Well, wizards can actually control up to 35% of their brain. And you... you will be able to control it 100%....... Harry couldn't believe what Dumbledore was saying. He shook his head and then said: - No, how can this be? - Simple... It's in your blood. You are the heir of Gryffindor, through the blood of your father! And your mother... She was a very clever woman. Incredibly clever. You have inherited these two qualities from them and now... Dumbledore had a dreamily expression on his face. Soon he said: - You know Harry, nobody could have expected you will progress so fast... It's ironic... - What is ironic, professor? - Mariko-San was sent here to kill you. But in fact, somehow, it seems she helped you! She influenced you somehow, and now your transformation is almost complete... - Professor... One more question... What is the Order of the Phoenix? Dumbledore smiled: - After Sybill's prediction I thought it is best if I gather a group of Wizards capable enough to protect the heir of Gryffindor when he arrives. Of course, it had to be a secret, so that Voldemort wouldn't find out about it. Your parents were part of the Order. Harry, did you ever wonder why Voldemort came for you? - Yes... So it was because I'm the... Homo Cerebelum? - Yes. But there's something here to be said... He didn't succeed. And I don't think he will ever succeed. He's a bit...old for that. What I think is that his son is the dangerous one... Watch out for his son, Harry! Harry looked at Dumbledore. His aura of power, the one he had had in the night Voldemort had returned to power, appeared again. - Thank you, professor... - No problem, Dumbledore answered opening the door. Harry slowly stepped out of his office. That evening, at dinner, Dumbledore stood up after making sure everyone was in the Hall, and said: - Pupils of Hogwarts! As you surely know, Lord Voldemort is back. And this time he has gathered an army. At this very moment, Lord Voldemort's army is preparing to attack Hogwarts. Some people screamed, a lot gasped and a few laughed. - This is no laughing matter and I am not joking! Now, I have talked to the ministry and we have decided that you should all remain here for the time being. Loud protests echoed around the hall, especially from the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables but they soon died out. - I assure you that there is no danger whatsoever at this time. Within a week from now, a large army sent by the ministry will build its camp in front of the castle. Hippogriff riders will constantly patrol above the castle. Also, our allies will assure the perimeter defense. By our allies I mean the Giants! Silence. Everyone, with just a few exceptions, was looking at Dumbledore as if he had gone mad. - This summer, Dumbledore continued, our brave Groundkeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher has succeeded to locate the remnants of the Giant kin and cut a deal with them. They have arrived secretly to Hogwarts and have guarded its grounds since the beginning of this year. The minister has been informed of the deal and has agreed to give the Giants another chance.  
  
Dumbledore looked around the hall. Most of the Hufflepuffs seemed shocked. The Slytherins seemed rather untrusting. Only the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors were convinced by Dumbledore's words. - I expect you all to concentrate on the studies in spite of the dark times ahead. I also wish to remind you that the Slytherin Seeker, Mr. Malfoy is back on the team. The games Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Hufflepuff-Slytherin will take place in the next two Saturdays. Good night. As Dumbledore left the Great Hall, a deep silence descended upon the four tables. And then Harry, followed by Helena, Hermione and Ron stood up and slowly walked out of the hall, strangely attracting everyone's attention. The following weeks, Harry found it very hard for him to concentrate on studying for his O.W.L.'s while he was scanning the surroundings in search for Voldemort. But, as Dumbledore had said, the danger was not yet imminent. Quidditch training began again, after the two matches. Slytherin crushed Ravenclaw with 270-110 and flattened Hufflepuff with 360-190. Still, the incredibly high scores were not a result of the value of the Chasers, but mainly the result of the incompetence of the Seekers, mainly Malfoy's. Unfortunately, his lack of talent was doubled by a great imagination at inventing new ways of committing a foul. He somehow succeeded to render Cho unconscious and only in her absence he caught the Snitch. Weeks passed. Soon, one month was left till the O.W.L.'s. And the day of the great final arrived. Round nine, all Gryffindor Quidditch team members, left the Hall accompanied by the cheers of most of the school except the Slytherins. After getting dressed, Harry sat down in front of Fred and George who had some last-minute tactics to discuss. "It's going to be fine..." he thought. And then, the room began to blur, while he slipped into the familiar trance. He only heard Ron scream: "Oh my god, he's getting into the trance again!!! Not now!!!" and then he found himself facing his mother for the third time that year. Harry looked around desperately, and then said: - No, not now! - Harry! What happened? - I've got to get out of here! The match is about to begin! - What? What match? - The Quidditch Final! How do I get out of here? - Well, you should know that... Harry looked desperately around again. And then his eyes fell on the third door, the very solid one. It was now open. And behind it, Harry saw a big, round hall. Its walls were made of something solid and gray, and the floor was reddish. Harry slowly approached the Hall and entered it. Suddenly he looked around and realized that the door was gone. He turned around and almost screamed. In front of him he saw...himself. - Hello Harry! the clone said. Harry was speechless. - Well, how do I look? Silence. Harry concentrated. And he realized he had to beat the clone. He didn't want to remain there, and for that he had to beat the clone. But how could he attack and beat...himself? Then he somehow knew what Fred and George had done. The match had to start, so they were going to use the reserve Seeker, Margaret Hayes. But unfortunately, Margaret had suffered a peculiar accident that morning. So they had to use Kristy Ovington. But Kristy was a Chaser. And they were going to loose. Anger flooded him. He raised his hand and said: - Petrificus Totalus! - Invisibilis! answered the clone. And it disappeared. Harry was taken aback by this. He looked around and then a curse appeared out of nowhere. He succeeded to dodge it and then was hit by the next one. For a few moments he wobbled around the hall under the influence of the Jelly-Legs curse until he succeeded to muttered the counter-curse. But the delay had given the clone enough time to change its position. Five minutes passed. Harry was hopeless. Because of the Invisibility charm, he couldn't do anything to the clone. He started running around the room. And then he realized! He had to use his powers! Still running, He scanned the hall with his mind. It worked. He felt the clone somewhere in the middle. - Paralisio! He felt one of the clone's arms drop helplessly. So it worked... - Amovere Effectus! To Harry's surprise, the dispel effects spell worked. The clone appeared again. - Why do you attack me? - Shut up and fight like a man! - Vis Orbis! - Praesidium! The sphere hit the shield. Harry concentrated. But the sphere was too powerful. The shield began to crack. Thin energy beams reached Harry's face cutting deep into his flesh. Soon, Harry couldn't hold the shield anymore, and the sphere hit him. To his surprise, though, it didn't kill him. He succeeded to get up. His clothes were burned in several places and the cuts on his face, arms and body were bleeding freely. The clone was smiling. - So, do you still want to fight me? - Pathetic, answered Harry disgusted. Vis Orbis! His sphere was larger. - Praesidium, screamed the clone. But the shield didn't hold. In the last moment, Harry heard the clone say: "Velocis!" The haste spell worked, and the clone succeeded to dodge the sphere. - Not bad, Harry... it said. Transformo! Suddenly, in its hands appeared a sword. -What? Harry said. What did you transfigure? - You'll have to figure that out yourself... Pellis Lapidis! Suddenly, the clone's skin transformed. It went slightly gray, and clearly solid. The stoneskin charm had worked. The clone charged at Harry with the sword. Harry didn't know what to do in the first moment, but then he screamed: "Expelliarmus!" and the sword jumped out of the clone's hands. Still, its skin was made of stone. The clone jumped at Harry and hit him hard in the face with the fist. Harry heard some bones crack, as he was thrown back by the force of the blow. Bleeding, he rose to his feet. The pain in his cheek was almost unbearable. The clone smiled evilly: - Does that hurt, Harry? Why do you fight it? Why do you want to fight? - To get out of here I have to beat you, to get rid of you! You are the one who keeps bringing me here! I don't want this! I didn't ask for this! So you have to go away, and let me live my life!!! - If you really think so... Crucio!!! The already familiar pain of the cruciatus curse shot through Harry like lightning. Some minutes passed, and then the clone dropped its hand: - What's the matter, Harry? Lost your will to fight? You know, Malfoy's heading for the Snitch right now... Harry looked at the clone. A strange wave of calm flooded him. With it came also the realization of the purpose of this final test. "Why do you want to fight it?" he remembered. "Why do I want to fight it? Why don't I accept it... Like Ron said, I shouldn't fight it back, I should try to fulfill my purpose in life." And he sat down. The clone looked at him with a despising look and said: - What? You don't want to fight anymore? You give up? Is that it? - I don't have to fight you, do I? - Now you do!!! The clone's face went red as its rage erupted. - AVADA KEDAVRA!!! it screamed. But Harry was strangely calm. The green light hit him...and then it went away. He looked at the clone. Rage was still obvious on its face. Then, Harry closed his eyes and entered the mind of the clone. Gently, he removed the rage. And when he opened his eyes, the clone was gone. He had accepted his mission. He had succeeded in the final and most difficult task. Acceptance. And then the room began to blur, and Harry woke up in the small tent where the Gryffindor dressing rooms were. Hermione was near him. The roar of the crowd filled his ears as he slowly sat up, grabbed his broom and headed for the exit towards the field. Harry appeared on the field and looked up. There, on her broom, he saw Kristy Ovington. A Bludger was heading straight towards her. She barely succeeded to duck one of the Slytherin beaters and then the Bludger hit her in the shoulder. Everyone gasped as she fell towards the grass of the field. But Harry was there. He closed his eyes and with the hand of his mind, he gently brought Kristy to the ground. Silence laid down upon the field. Harry looked up. The score was 30-0 for the Slytherins. He smiled. And then he heard Ron and Helena talk, in spite of the distance. - Look at him! Oh my god, he seems so...I don't know...powerful! Ron said. - You're telling me? His aura has changed... I'm almost scared! answered Helena. - Don't be, said Harry in her mind. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. The match started again. - After the return of the Gryffindor Seeker, said Jordan, the match continues! And there goes Creevy, throws the Quaffle to Toda and... she fails to catch it but...somehow she got it and is now heading towards the Slytherin goal post! Toda, nice dodge and... Gryffindor scores!!! Harry was standing on his broom somewhere over the field, smiling. Suddenly he dived. - And there goes Potter!!! Unnoticed by anyone, Jones scores and it's 30-20 for Gryffindor, but Potter seems to have seen the Snitch and is now diving followed closely by Malfoy! Potter dodges a Bludger and approaches the field fast! - It's a trick!!! someone screamed and then, Harry pulled out of the dive. But Malfoy didn't. With a low thud, he hit the earth. The Wronski Feint had worked again. Madam Pomfrey appeared soon on the field, and after receiving first aid, Malfoy got back on his broom, still looking severely shaken. Harry was floating somewhere above the field, smiling, as the match began again. Soon, the Gryffindors had recovered and Colin scored twice. Unfortunately, one of the Slytherin Chasers, Jessica Helwig, got into a frenzy scoring three times. The score was 60-40 for Slytherin. But then, with Harry's help, Sandra Jones scored twice and Helena once. The score was 60-60. Harry hastily counted in his head the points they had. After the match with Hufflepuff, 170 plus 160 from the one with Ravenclaw that was 330. The Slytherins had the exact same amount of points. And then he felt it. The Snitch was somewhere at the bottom of the Slytherin goal posts. Harry turned his broom and dived. But Malfoy, who, after the accident, only flew low, was almost there. If Malfoy caught the Snitch, it would be all over. The Slytherins would win. Harry heard Jordan say: - And Malfoy is almost there! The match seems lost for Gryffindor. And indeed it is, because Potter, for some unknown reason, stopped trying! Go, Potter! Go Harry! You can do it! The crowd was roaring like a mad Dragon. Fred screamed: - HARRY, WHY DID YOU STOP?!?!?!!! And then, with a surprised look on his face, Malfoy hit the goal post with his head, and Harry Lifted his arm, holding a small, golden thing that was fluttering madly with its wings. For a moment, everyone was silent. And then Jordan bellowed: - POTTER SOMEHOW CATCHES THE SNITCH AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moody whistled short and the game was over. The roar of the crowd was deafening. Harry slowly descended upon the field and soon disappeared under a small mountain of bodies. And then the stadium literally erupted. Thousands of firecrackers exploded with a short swish of Fred's wand. The whole Quidditch pitch was filled with red and golden sparks. And above the field, a great red lion with a golden mane appeared. The lion floated for a few minutes and the it exploded into seven pieces, each of them a hologram of the players. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor team members had gathered near a small podium that someone had conjured upon the field. The whole stadium went quiet as Dumbledore appeared on the field, holding the Quidditch cup in his hands. He advanced towards the podium and after reaching it, he said: - For a great game, for a great show, and last but not least to a great team I present the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup! Well done, Gryffindor! The stadium erupted again, as Harry lifted the heavy, golden cup. And as he was lifted by the team and carried to the common room, he forgot all his troubles, and everything that was to come. 


	10. Chapter 10 Battle at Hogwarts

Chapter 10- Battle at Hogwarts  
  
The weeks after the game passed too quickly, as the O.W.L.'s were approaching. Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione were usually in the common room, gathered around a table, studying. All too soon the week of the O.W.L.'s arrived. Monday in the morning, Harry, Ron and Helena had to improvise for half an hour at the Divination exam. Meanwhile, Hermione was having fun with the Arithmancy teacher, who offered her a tea, as she was so good, she didn't need to be tested. In the afternoon, they went to Care of Magical Creatures. Norbert was now huge. Hagrid told them to separate in teams of four and then, to get top marks, they had to discover Norbert's wound and heal it. Indeed, Norbert had a small stick in his foot, and, endangering their lives, Harry and Ron succeeded to lift it and then Helena and Hermione applied a healing charm. It worked and Hagrid beamed at them saying: - I knew yeh could do it!!! Tuesday was the day for the Charms exam. Professor Flittwick had prepared a pretty nasty exam. They had to successfully use the Stoneskin and Invisibility charms. Harry somehow succeeded without any problem, and even professor Flittwick didn't succeed to dispel the charms. Ron did almost as well, only that his Stoneskin resembled marble and the Invisibility charm only half worked, because Ron kept reappearing for a few seconds... Hermione's charms worked, but professor Flittwick dispelled the effortlessly. - You have to concentrate more, child... he told Hermione. Helena was the only one who didn't participate, as these charms were too complicated for her. Wednesday was the of the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Professor Flittwick tested them at Energy Curses. But when he reached Harry he said: - Harry Potter! Oh, you... you don't have to prove anything... There was a slight trail of fear in his voice and Harry smiled and exited the class. Thursday was the most difficult day as they had Transfiguration exam in the morning and History of Magic in the afternoon. Fortunately, using his Telepathic skills, Harry copied everything from Helena and Hermione's minds into his and Ron's. As for the Transfiguration exam, it went pretty well. Harry had realized how the clone had conjured that sword. He had simply transfigured the molecules of Oxygen and Hydrogen from the air. It was something they had been practicing the whole year. And now, at the exam, Harry succeeded to Transfigure the molecules into the most beautiful cloak professor McGonnagal had seen. It was golden and had with red markings on it. She soon realized the cloak imbues the wearer with certain very useful qualities like a great strength, doubled speed and increased concentration power. Friday morning Harry woke up round six. It was the day of his final exam. Potions. Harry was particularly afraid of this exam, as Snape hinted they would have to brew a Veritaserum which was going to be used on one of them.  
  
Harry walked towards the window. There he stood for a moment admiring the view. White-gray fog was drifting over the large field in front of the castle. The tents of the ministry Aurors were only blurred outlines against the ground. At the left, the lake seemed covered with the same white-gray, misty blanket, like a cauldron boiling for a long time. Somewhere in the middle of the lake, the Giant Squid was weakly swimming in circles. Nothing moved. Harry felt a chill down his spine. And then, suddenly, a great explosion seemed to take place in the Forest, as hundreds of birds took off. Harry's heart stopped for a moment. And then a wave of red sparks erupted above the trees as an almost inhuman sound filled the air. Harry froze. Suddenly, Aurors began to emerge from the tents and gather in long, straight lines. Above the castle hundreds of Hippogriff riders appeared and headed towards the forest. Harry saw Sirius somewhere on the left, leading a small company to cover the flank. And then, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest black shadows began to appear. And suddenly, from deep within the Forest a great, burning boulder, coming from a catapult, roared towards the castle and Harry realized it was the day of the attack. Very soon, professor McGonnagal appeared in the common room. All Gryffindors were taken to the Great Hall. There, sitting at their house tables were only the Slytherins, who seemed pretty relaxed. After the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaw's arrived and were soon followed by the Huflepuffs. Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione watched as a very shaken- looking professor McGonnagal spoke: - Students! Lord Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts. We didn't expect the attack so soon, but hopefully we will all be fine at the end of the day. Here she did something no one expected. She lifted her hand and did a cross. - Professor Dumbledore is now leading the defense. You will all stay here until the battle ends. Mr. Potter, will you please come here, I have something to tell you. Harry walked towards the teacher's table, conscious of the sea of eyes that was watching him. - Yes, Professor? he whispered. - Professor Dumbledore told me to take you to him. If you need or want someone to come with you, he said you may bring them... - Ok, professor, I'll be right back. Harry thought for a moment and then went to Ron, Helena and Hermione: - Dumbledore wants me to go to him. He said you can come along. - Ok, let's go, answered Hermione. They started towards professor McGonnagal but were stopped by Colin Creevy who said: - Harry, may I come with you? Harry thought for a moment but then said: - Sure. Professor McGonnagal led them through a maize of corridors towards the highest tower of the castle. They entered a fairly big room, covered by a glass dome. There, Dumbledore was standing in front of a small table. A big pair of binoculars, probably magical was standing next to a set of maps covered with complex drawings. Dumbledore was holding a small flame in his hand and was talking to it: - Companies XX and XXI, faster to the left! Remus, are your forces prepared? - Yes! - Ok, be ready to strike at any time! Oh, Harry! Welcome. Please do not interrupt me! Take a seat and watch... With a swish of his wand, Dumbledore conjured five chairs. Harry walked towards the glass dome and looked outside. The battle was about to start. At the edge of the forest, about four hundred Death-Eaters had appeared. They were waiting patiently. On the other side, about three hundred fifty Aurors of the ministry were in place. Fifty Hippogriff riders were circling above the Aurors waiting for a sign. And within the forest, there was still movement. On the road that led towards Hogsmeade Harry saw the most impressive sight ever. About one hundred Giants, led by a great dark-bearded colossus were heading for the front line. Each Giant had a great cleaver in his hand, some wore helmets and boots. The leader had a great, golden Helm, with ancient runes inscribed on it, gigantic boots made of something that looked like Dragon intestines and an impressive silver armor. In his hands he held a great hammer. - Oh my god! Hermione whispered. - What? Ron asked. - The Hammer! The Armor, Helm and Boots! This are Thor's Vestements! Everybody looked questioningly at her except Dumbledore who turned around looking impressed. - How did you realize that, Mrs. Granger? - The Runes, professor. Dumbledore smiled and then frowned again, as he returned to study the battlefield. At the edge of the forest huge shapes began to appear, almost as big as the giants. - So, what's the big deal about Thor's... asked Ron. - Thor's Vestements. Clothes in French. They are almost as old as the world! Thor is the God of Thunder. Thor's Hammer is a legend in the Muggle world! In fact it has several powerful enchantments upon it that make it special. - Like what? - Well, for starters, it strikes with lightning. The strike is deadly. Like the Avada Kedavra. The only problem is, it can strike only once in three hours. Then, the boots are enchanted with speed. The Helm renders the wearer's head completely invulnerable and the Armor greatly increases his strength. Harry, Ron and Colin looked bewildered at Hermione. Meanwhile, important changes had taken place on the battlefield. In Voldemort's first line, in front of the death eaters, some of the most impressive and horrible creatures had appeared. The Cyclops. They were much bigger than humans, but shorter than the giants. They all wore golden armors, helmets and boots. Each of them held a short, but very sharp sword. Meanwhile, about ten Aurors formed a circle around the walls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore checked if they were all in place, and then whispered to his flame: - Now, Arabella! Suddenly, the Aurors lifted their wands and screamed something. A white- gray transparent fog lifted and soon created a sphere around the castle. Harry realized it was a shield, as the flaming boulders coming from the catapults within the forest dissolved as they touched the fog. And then, Dumbledore said: - It is time, Hagrid! Go! Bardok, you may commence the attack. Sirius, Alastor, secure the flanks! Arabella, hold the shield for about ten minutes in place. Remus, come closer and wait for my go! Charlie, be ready to strike at any moment! He paused for a moment and breathed in deeply and then said: - Towards all forces, this is the General speaking. The moment has come! Be brave and have faith in god. Commence the attack! With a deafening roar the Giants started towards the Cyclops. Behind them, the Aurors began to move. The Hippogriff riders dived suddenly. The Death- Eaters lifted their wands. Eight Aurors fell, leaving their Hippogriffs floating randomly above the battlefield. But thirteen Death-Eaters were lifted between the claws of the Hippogriffs. Meanwhile, something was happening in the Forest. Suddenly, a small group of Cyclops appeared. They were being driven back by something. Their leader turned around as a gigantic spider jumped upon him. He lifted his sword and succeeded to cut off the spiders legs. And then he turned around to say something to a Death- Eater who approached him. Harry read his mind: - We were attacked by these giant spiders! They were under the lead of a half-giant who has an almost perfect aim! Only my flashes allowed us to fall back! - How long till they'll be here? - One, two minutes... not more... - Damn. I have no time to... With a horrible sound, the Death-Eater Harry had somehow recognized as being Avery was thrown back by the arrow coming from Hagrid's crossbow. The Cyclops who was talking to him turned around scared. Harry suddenly realized he had to be the Cyclops King. Hagrid lifted the crossbow again, aiming for his eye. And then a blinding flash of light emerged out of it. Hagrid's arrow missed its target as Hagrid fell face-forward to the ground clutching his eyes. The King lifted his Sword. - HAGRID, NO!!! Harry screamed but then four gigantic spiders appeared from the forest and grabbed Hagrid, just in time. And then about one hundred other spiders appeared. The King and the other Cyclops retreated hastily. And then, the spiders stopped as if petrified. Because about three hundred meters away, a large group of gigantic snakes had left the forest. In front of them was their leader, Nagini, and near her was a black-hooded Death- Eater. He was short and somehow skinny, but nevertheless his powers were great. He was the son and heir of Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, the situation changed. The spiders retreated chaotically as the Basilisks charged towards them. - Tell them to come back... said Voldemort's son to Nagini is a low, cold hiss. Attack the Aurors. You too, King. These are the orders of my father. The Cyclops King bowed and charged towards a giant. With a blinding flash of light from his eye, the situation changed again. Giants and Aurors stumbled back blinded. Dumbledore went as white as chalk and then screamed into his flame: - Moody!!! Heal the leader of the giants! Somewhere on the edge of the battlefield, Moody heard Dumbledore's voice and reacted. A small, thin, blue light emerged from his wand and hit Bardok, the leader of the Giants in the face. Suddenly he lifted his head and his Hammer. He looked around for a moment and then he spotted the Cyclops King. With a deafening roar Bardok charged at him. Thin bolts of lightning appeared on the surface of the Hammer as Bardok screamed: - I call upon the Great God of Thunder, Thor! With these words, a great Lightning Bolt formed around the Hammer and Bardok released it upon the King. The whole battle stopped for a moment as the scream that followed filled the air. Everyone watched as the great Cyclops King was turned into a small pile of ash. Only Voldemort's son stood in front of Bardok and said: - You missed. Avada Kedavra! The familiar green light emerged from his wand and hit Bardok who slowly fell to the ground. The earth trembled under his weight. All giants seemed stunned for a moment, but then one of them cried: - Bardok, father, I will avenge you! And he charged at Voldemort's son. The other giants charged at the Cyclops. The battle began again. Now the Aurors and the Death-Eaters joined the battle. Curses were flying everywhere. The green light of the Avada Kedavra was dominant, but, because of the chaos most shots were misses. Soon, it was evident that the forces of Voldemort were winning. Many Aurors were still fighting among the giants, and the number of Cyclops was visibly diminished. But the Basilisks had done much damage, almost as much as the Death-Eaters and there were plenty of both of them left. Dumbledore had a worried look on his face. And then, to everyone's surprise he lifted his hand with the flame and said: - Everyone, retreat! Harry's jaw dropped. "What?" he thought, "Dumbledore is retreating?" And indeed, the Aurors and the Giants began to retreat leaving the edge of the forest and the road to Hogsmeade behind. The Death-Eaters followed them with cries of glory. Dumbledore slowly closed his eyes and his head dropped as he muttered something that sounded like a prayer. And somewhere far, on the battlefield, a small figure lifted its head smiling. - You really thought you could defeat my father, Harry Potter? Voldemort's son asked as he slowly began to walk towards the gates of Hogwarts. A few moments passed. Harry, Helena, Ron, Hermione and Colin were looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just stood there with his fists clenched, eyes closed and a sweat drop slowly sliding down his forehead. Meanwhile, the distance between the battle and the castle had diminished. The Aurors were trying desperately to hold back the Death-Eaters and Basilisks, but didn't stand a chance. Voldemort's son was waiting patiently ten meters behind the battle and, from time to time, was perfectly aiming an Avada Kedavra at the Hippogriff riders who were still causing severe damage to the Death-Eaters.  
  
And then Dumbledore lifted his head. And smiled. - Remus, now! he said to his flame. Harry looked at the battlefield. Nothing had changed. But very soon, at the back of the Death-Eaters, on the road to Hogsmeade, reinforcements arrived. About two hundred Aurors and one hundred giants were charging with Lupin in the lead. Voldemort's son turned around and screamed: - Nagini! Malfoy! And then he disappeared. Half of the Death-Eaters turned around. So did the Basilisks. And the battle began again, more fierce than before. Soon, Voldemort's son appeared again, on one side of the battlefield and continued to observe. He seemed strangely calm, as his father's forces began to lose. Soon, they were driven back towards the Quidditch pitch. Dumbledore grabbed his binoculars and began to scan the field. His sight stopped on the face of Voldemort's son. He was smiling. Dumbledore frowned. And then Harry said: - Up, above the forest!!! About ten black-reddish shapes were rapidly approaching the battlefield. Dumbledore lifted the binoculars and gasped. - I should have known... - What are those, professor? asked Colin. Dumbledore didn't answer. But soon, 10 Manticores were perfectly visible above the battlefield. They were horrible creatures, a combination between lion and scorpion, with bat wings. They were never tamed or controlled, but now, somehow, Voldemort succeeded to tame ten of them. Soon, the odds changed again. The Manticores were doing incredible damage among the Aurors and especially giants, who were a perfect pray for their poisonous sting. Most of the Hippogriff riders retreated and were soon followed by the whole army. The Death-Eaters and Basilisks, though almost decimated, were enough to support the attacks of the Manticore riders. Dumbledore was pale. He clenched his fists again and then said: - It is time for my last move... Harry looked at him and then felt something... Dumbledore lifted his hand and spoke in the flame: - Charlie! Go... - Charlie? Ron said amazed. Harry meanwhile, was scanning the battlefield. He had felt something... Something was missing. The surprise attack, and Voldemort. The Aurors were slowly retreating towards the castle Harry caught a glimpse of Sirius on one flank of the battle. And then everything froze as a huge roar filled the air. Voldemort's son went white as, above the lake, five black, beautiful Dragons appeared. With amazing speed, the Dragons approached the Manticores. Harry spotted Charlie on the back of a Romanian Darkblood. He was in front of all the others. He charged at a man Harry recognized as being Anthony Helwig. But the flames narrowly missed the tail of the Manticore who dived. Charlie dived after him. A group of Death-Eaters ran away, screaming, as the Manticore pulled out of the dive only a few meters away from the earth followed closely by a jet of flames that left a fuming crater behind. Charlie's Darkblood almost hit the earth as he pulled out of the dive and headed towards Helwig. meanwhile, the other Dragon Riders succeeded to split Voldemort's forces. The Death-Eaters were now scattered all over the battlefield. Small groups of Aurors were following them. And then Harry understood. The surprise attack was coming. There was little time left. Without Dumbledore noticing, he opened the door and exited the Command Center. But Helena had seen him. - Stop! Harry, where are you going? Running down the staircase, towards the exit, Harry yelled: - There's no time now! And then he was gone. As he passed the Great Hall, he heard the roar of the students who were cheering, as Charlie succeeded to transform Anthony Helwig and his Manticore into a flaming boulder. Unobserved by anybody, he opened the castle gates and realized he was too late. On the other road towards Hogsmeade, the one around the lake, Albert Lestrange had appeared. Behind him, the remaining forces of Lord Voldemort were slowly gliding towards the fear-frozen Aurors. Harry felt the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides as about three hundred Dementors were sucking all happiness out of him. And there, at Albert Lestrange's feet, Harry saw Sirius, kneeling and screaming: - No, please, NOOOO!!! Albert Lestrange grinned evilly as a Dementor approached Sirius. Harry started to run towards them, but it was too late. The Dementor lowered his hood and lifted Sirius. - NOOOOO!!!!!!! Harry screamed as Sirius's body fell to the ground, like an empty shell, his soul lost forever within the insides of a Dementor. For a moment everything stopped for Harry. Everything seemed lost. Sirius was gone. Behind him, Ron, Helena and Hermione appeared. Harry looked towards them desperately as if asking for help. But they were just looking back at him. And then Helena smiled. And he remembered. "You know Harry, when you kill a Dementor, he releases all the souls he had imprisoned. And if the body is somewhere close, the soul can return to it..." Crouch had said. But then, Harry realized there was only one way he knew of getting rid of a Dementor, and that was the Patronus. He felt anger building up inside him. Sirius was dead, and there was no way of bringing him back... But there as still something left. The Avada Kedavra. But Harry was too weak to cast it... No he wasn't! His clone had cast it, why couldn't he? All these thought crossed Harry's mind in an instant. And then, he lifted his wand towards the Dementor who had "kissed" Sirius and was now approaching him. With a dark, low voice, Harry whispered: - Avada Kedavra! And he concentrated his power. He wanted to kill. A few green sparks emerged from the tip of the wand, but they dropped soon afterwards. The Dementor was very near. Harry almost panicked, but then anger took over him, guiding his moves. He lifted the wand again, looked straight into the face of the Dementor and shouted: - AVADA KEDAVRA!!! A binding, green light filled the air. The Dementor stopped. He had time just to look around towards the other Dementors and let out a piercing sound like a banshees scream, and then he was hit. His whole body was bathed in green light and began to twirl madly. And then, an almost inhuman scream filled the air, the scream of thousands of people imprisoned for a too long time. Slowly, dark ghosts emerged from the body of the Dementor and dissolved into the sunlight. And then, at the end, Sirius appeared too. His ghost wasn't dark yet, and he looked around desperately, not knowing what had happened. Soon, his ghost began to dissolve too. - NOOOO!!! Harry shouted, but Sirius shook his head helplessly.  
  
And Harry understood. The body was too far!  
  
- Accio Body! he yelled.  
  
And as the body approached the dying Dementor, Sirius's ghost disappeared. For a terrible moment, Harry thought it had not worked. But then, Sirius moved. Harry ran towards him. - Sirius! Are you ok? - Harry? Harry, what have you done? - I've killed the Dementor. - You.... And then, a wave of weakness swept over Sirius, making him feint. Harry looked a him for a moment. And then, he raised his had frowning. His anger was almost touchable. Everything on the battlefield froze. Albert Lestrange's eyes widened with fear as Harry approached him and said: - You! And then, he raised his wand and, in the same low, dark voice whispered: - Vis Orbis! - RUN!!! someone screamed. But it was already too late. The Sphere started with amazing speed towards Lestrange. - NOOOOO!!! he screamed, as the white, blinding light filled the air. The explosion was immense. A deafening roar filled the air and everyone was thrown back by its force. Harry alone just stood there and let the blast pass through him. As the smoke cleared the view was terrible. A huge crater remained where Albert Lestrange had been. And on its edge, Harry Potter was standing, with a triumphant smile on his face. He looked up and, on the other side of the crater, saw the Dementors head towards him. He smiled evilly and then said: - Expecto Patronum! The big, silvery-gray stag emerged from Harry's wand and charged at the Dementors. Soon, they were desperately retreating. The battle continued, with both forces seriously diminished, but soon it was clear that Voldemort's forces were losing. The Dragon-Riders had succeeded to get rid of all the Manticores and were now charging at the helpless Death-Eaters. Meanwhile, Harry called Hermione, Helena and Ron to help him lift Sirius's body and take it to the Hospital Wing. Hermione conjured a stretcher and then, they lifted it. As they were walking towards the castle gates, Ron said: - Um, Harry... - What! Harry snapped. - Um... Congratulations... - Yeah, whatever! Harry was still boiling with anger. He wanted to kill. And then, at one window of the castle he saw Fred, George, Cho and Ginny, all smiling and waving happily at him. He looked around and recognized Ron's, Hermione's and Helena's faces, all looking worried at him. And he understood that anger is useless. Suddenly he calmed down, and the urge to kill disappeared. And then, a high-pitched voice, coming from behind him, said: - Potter! We meet again... Voldemort had finally arrived. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Transfer

Chapter 11- The Final Transfer  
  
- You're a bit late, Voldemort! said Harry, feeling strangely calm. - Well...you see, Potter, actually I'm just in time. The attack was just a diversion, meant to take you out of the castle. It worked. - Yes, master, it worked, it worked.... said Wormtail, appearing behind Voldemort. Harry frowned. Something strange was happening to Wormtail. He seemed to be torn between two decisions and was trembling, as if he didn't know whether he should step forward or backward. - But lets not delay things, shall we... Wormtail! What the hell is the matter with you? - I don't know, master! - Stop fooling around, you pathetic creature! - Yes master... Voldemort looked back at Harry. With an evil grin he said: - Avada... Suddenly, Wormtail screamed: - Noooo!!! And he jumped in front of Harry. - Kedavra! The green light from Voldemort's wand started towards Wormtail, as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Helena started to run towards the castle gates, carrying Sirius. They heard Wormtail's scream behind them, and Harry remembered Dumbledore's words: "... the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life." And indeed, he was very glad now he had saved Pettigrew's life. Soon, Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione were in front of the castle gates. Colin was waiting for them there, and as soon as they entered, he closed them. - Quick, Dumbledore is waiting for you in front of the Hospital Wing! - Thanks Colin, said Harry as they started to run. Colin followed them, and soon, they heard the gates crash. Harry turned around. And to his surprise, he saw Colin stop. - Colin, come on!!! But Colin didn't listen. He turned around to face Voldemort. As Harry and the others turned around the corner heading towards the Hospital wing, they saw the familiar green light filling the corridor where Colin remained. And soon, Voldemort appeared and started to run towards them with the speed provided by the Haste spell. Fortunately, the Hospital wing was close.... only a corridor left...and at the end of it, Dumbledore was waiting for them. - Quick, get into the med. section and close the door! Harry, Ron, Helena and Hermione scrambled through the door and closed it. They were alone. Madam Pomfrey was probably still on the battlefield in one of the Hospital tents, taking care of the injured Aurors. - Harry... Helena said hugging him. - I'm ok, honestly... Sorry about shouting at you, mate... he told Ron. - Doesn't matter...Ron smiled. And then they all remembered Colin. His great loops at Quidditch, the second year when he was taking pictures... He had been a great guy. And then, Harry heard Voldemort scream: - Avada Kedavra. His heart stopped. Hermione fell to her knees. Ron went white as chalk. Silence. And then Dumbledore's voice: - You missed! Invisibilo! - Amovere Effectus! The duel went on for about ten minutes. And then... - Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!!! Silence. - Alohomora. The door opened with a low "creak". And Voldemort entered the room, with a wicked smile on his face. - Smart guy, Dumbledore... I'll kill him, but you're first, Potter! Avada Kedavra!!! - Noooo!!!! Helena screamed. Harry saw the green light approaching. Time seemed to be crawling. He had time to dodge. But he didn't. The light hit him. And the room slowly became a blur and then total darkness surrounded Harry. For a moment he thought he was dead. And then, the familiar room came into focus, with his mother standing in front of him. - Harry... - Mother? Am I dead? - No... - But... Oh my god! Not now! I can't stay! - You have to... Don't worry, nothing will happen. - But Voldemort... - Harry! You have to concentrate. This is the final transfer! Go! Harry looked at her for a moment and then headed towards the final door. It was huge, and it had some Platinum letters written on it, that said: "If thou shall pass this door, thou shall know all. But be careful, knowledge means power. And your power shall be great. Be sure thou can handle it." Harry stood before the door and then grabbed the handle. It was open. Slowly he pushed the door. It opened with a low hissing sound. Harry stepped outside of..... He understood everything. The tests, the transfers, it all made sense now. He had stepped outside of his own mind. He had learned to fully control it and now, he had tremendous power! Outside, he saw a infinity of corridors and chambers, just like his, all connected between them. They were the minds of all the people in this world. But he only had access to the ones near him. He saw Ron's mind, Hermione's mind, Helena's mind, Dumbledore's mind and... Voldemort's mind. He could just go in there, and mess everything up... But he was not a killer. Harry slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, Helena, Hermione and Ron were standing. - What happened? Ron asked. Harry looked around. Behind them, Voldemort was standing as if he were in the middle of a transfer too. Harry grinned: - I've got it! I understood everything! I have full control over my mind! Hermione, Helena and Ron all looked puzzled at him. Harry said: - That was the whole thing! The transfers... they were just... shifts within my own mind! You remember the Quidditch final? - Yeah... - Well, when I got into that transfer, I had to battle myself. Actually I was just fighting the change! But when I stopped fighting, I won! Because I accepted the change! Helena, Ron and Hermione were still looking puzzled at him. - What? - Um... Voldemort. He was transferred too. - Yeah. When I went into the final Transfer I dragged him along. Very much like I did with Helena... Now he's stuck. I'm going to get him back...hold on! - What? Harry, no!!! But he was already gone. He walked down the long hallway towards Voldemort's mind. The place was extremely beautiful, but also indescribable. Harry approached the door to Voldemort's mind and slammed it open. Without any conscious effort, he walked towards the door where he had experienced the first two transfers. He opened it and then cleared his way towards Voldemort, who was standing in the middle of the first room, trembling. He was obviously blind, and he looked around desperately as Harry spoke: - Nice mind you've got here, Voldemort... - Potter? Potter?!? - Yeah, it's me... - Potter...please...can you get me out of here? - Why should I? - Potter... I... I can bring your parents back! I will not harm you! I give you my word. - Ha! As if your word would be of any good! - Potter! Please! - Well... Ok. - What? - Ok, I'll get you out of here! But remember! I can always bring you back! And I can make sure you will be forever imprisoned within your own mind! Remember that, Voldemort...remember that... With these words, Harry returned. - Harry! Please tell me... - Potter! You just did the greatest mistake of your life! said Voldemort from somewhere behind them. - Perhaps... Harry answered. - AVADA KEDAVRA!!! Harry smiled as the curse hit him. - See, it doesn't work! Voldemort went paler than usual. But then he grinned and said: - Ok, Potter... I admit. You have defeated me! Bravo! Said Voldemort on a strangely calm tone. - Finally... answered Harry, theatrically wiping an invisible sweat drop off his forehead. - But you forgot something. - Oh did I? said Harry on an innocent tone. - Yeah. My son. Harry laughed. He looked at Helena and almost choking with laughter said: - His son...!!! Ha, ha, ha!!! His son!!!! Suddenly Harry stopped laughing and said: - And what could your son possibly do to me? - Well... you know, Potter... You did one tiny mistake. - Oh, did I? And what's that? - When you... transferred me, your mind touched mine. I know now how you..."evolved"... And I intent to use that knowledge on my son... - Hmm... That will not work. answered Harry. - Oh really? - Yeah... Because your son is very much unlike me! - Actually, Potter, you would be surprised to know how much you two have in common... The stubbornness, the bravery... and even the cleverness... Only that, You are the heir of Gryffindor, and he is the heir of mighty Slytherin! - Exactly! And that's why he can not evolve! He doesn't have the genes... replied Harry smiling. - Oh... here's where you're wrong, Potter! Through his veins runs the blood of Slytherin! Harry roared with laughter. But Voldemort was waiting patiently, and when Harry finished he said: - Do you know, Potter, what combination made you what you are? Harry frowned. - Just as I thought... It was the blood of Gryffindor...and the one of a certain Muggle-born girl... And you know what's funny, Potter? The same combination would have worked with the blood of Slytherin. - So... answered Harry still smiling. - So... I took care of that! You and my son have something else in common, Potter! It's the blood of a Muggle-born called Evans... You and my son... Are brothers!!! Voldemort laughed loud and then pointed his wand at him and muttered: - Invisibilo. Harry just stood there, thunderstruck and then fell to his knees, clutching his head between his hands, as Voldemort's steps were echoing through the hallway.  
  
- The End - 


End file.
